


【授权翻译】面具碎裂之地 where every mask cracks

by Silent_Moon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It, M/M, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Suited Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker, Touch-Starved
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Moon/pseuds/Silent_Moon
Summary: 银河帝国诞生四年之后，欧比旺带着一个达斯·维达没有料到的提议接近了他。感谢AlllltheFish太太对于我的译文给出的建议。如果您在我的翻译里发现了任何错误和疏漏，欢迎在评论区留言。如果您喜欢这个作品，请为原作点击Kudos。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where every mask cracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265415) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 



> 本作品可以被认为是When the Abyss Stares Back at You ([English](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519808/chapters/43891873)，[中文版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028842/chapters/52572370)）的续作，但也可以独立阅读。它原本计划一发完，现在看来有可能扩展为中长篇。  
> 原作者推荐您在阅读之前观看YouTube上的饭制视频The Chosen One（[The Chosen One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk0bRElYuXk)）。本作品的大部分灵感来自这一饭制视频。

达斯·维达站在他旗舰的舰桥上，凝视着亿万遥远的星辰。

舰桥内很安静。

过于安静以至于维达呼吸器发出的声音显得不寻常的嘈杂。

没有任何宇宙之内的声音比这种反常的，被人为制造出稳定感的声音更让维达感到仇恨，这响亮的，冰冷的声音在过去的四年每时每刻都在陪伴着他。

舰桥上的其他或许赞成他的这个观点，鉴于他们看上去完全停止了呼吸，生怕吸引某个常驻恶魔的注意力。

维达充满疤痕的嘴唇在面具之后扭曲了。他手下人的恐惧几乎是有趣的。几乎。

站在他身后的某个人清了清自己的喉咙，听上去极其局促而胆怯。“维达尊主？我们收到了一条给您的讯息，来自外环第四舰队（1）的德瑞克斯（2）指挥官。他说非常紧急”。

维达扭过头。对方不过是区区指挥官——他几乎不认识的一个——不敢在没有正当理由时打搅他。“把他接到我的私人通讯频道里”。

“是的，长官”

维达走进毗邻舰桥的通讯室，“出去”。

两个通讯室内的军官匆匆走出去，保持视线低垂 。

维达感受到一阵曾经可以被称之为伤感的剧痛——如果他允许自己有这样愚蠢的情感。喜欢在自己的军队里激励士兵尊敬的是天行者。维达发现恐惧更加可取得多。恐惧是有用的。恐惧是这位指挥官向他，而不是西迪厄斯汇报的原因。

他激活了自己的通讯器。

他只有模糊印象的，德瑞克斯指挥官的脸出现在他面前。他正在咧着嘴笑——一种在维达在场时相当少见的表情。

“维达尊主，我很高兴地向您报告我们抓住了您一直以来搜寻的绝地。”

在维达来得及说任何话之间，全息摄像头移向了被绑在椅子上的人。

有那么一会儿，维达觉得自己的呼吸器停止了工作，他的胸口因为缺乏空气变紧了。

“抓住这个说法有些夸大其词”，那个绝地用熟悉的科洛桑口音说，“我是自愿前来的。”

维达盯着欧比旺·肯诺比过了很久，直到他看向指挥官，“把他带过来。”

***

在过去的四年里，维达曾经想象过成百上千的杀掉肯诺比的方式，每一次都比上一次更加精密残忍。他想象过斩首，想象过原力锁喉，想象过折磨对方，想象过掐死对方，用自己的机械手——拜那个男人所赐，自己已经没有 _真正的四肢_ 了。他想象过肯诺比断断续续的呜咽，当维达用各种方式折磨他，再切掉他的四肢，一个接着一个，最后在肯诺比身上点燃一把火，让那个男人在无边的痛苦和绝望里苟延残喘。

他想象过很多他会对肯诺比做的事。

也许这就是他对肯诺比被扔在他脚下这一事实感到十分荒诞的原因。

“他在这儿呢，维达尊主。”指挥官听起来沾沾自喜又热切。

维达甚至没有施舍给他一个眼神，“一会儿你就会得到你的赏赐。走吧。”

他等待着，直到房间里没有其他人了，就用原力猛地把肯诺比的头拽起来。

四年以来的第一次，维达感激头盔把自己的脸藏了起来。他不确定是否能够隐藏自己的惊讶。

当他想象折磨或是杀掉肯诺比的时候，这个叛徒在他的脑海里总是从前那副打扮的无可挑剔的样子。肯诺比私下里非常注意自己的形象，他的头发整洁而有光泽，胡子修理得恰到好处。自然的，在克隆人战争期间，肯诺比的标准稍稍有些下降——方便起见，他把自己的头发剪短了，而胡子的修理也不像过去那么精心——但和安纳金的不修边幅相比，他看起来依旧无可挑剔。

肯诺比看起来……不一样了，而这和维达因为视网膜受损而下降的视力毫无关系。

眼前这位肯诺比头发的长度和克隆人战争之前一样，但看起来参差不齐，缺乏打理。他外表衰老了很多，远比他应该衰老的要多。看上去年长了十岁而不是四岁。

肯诺比的外表并不是唯一使维达惊讶的变化，他还感受到肯诺比在原力里的存在更加虚弱，和原来相比虚弱了很多。

有一会儿，维达考虑这个人根本不是肯诺比的可能性。也许就像肯诺比曾经冒充过瑞克·哈登（4） 一样，有人冒充了他。

不，他知道那是肯诺比。他到哪里都能认出那个原力里的存在（3），无论多么它模糊了多少。

“你好，安纳金，”肯诺比轻柔地说。

维达对他怒目而视。“这个名字对我毫无意义”，他如此宣布，很高兴语音合成器忠实地把他声音的不平稳展示出来。

肯诺比扫视着维达，他在寻找什么。

他看上去……犹豫不决。

“怎么啦？”维达厉声说，“这件维生服不太合你的眼？你想要看看我被重度烧伤的躯干吗？我以为你在看着我在火焰里活生生地受苦时时候就已经看够了呢。”

肯诺比看上去深受折磨。

维达享受了一会儿那个表情。他不怎么觉得自己是安纳金·天行者，但是他和那个由肯诺比亲手养大的男孩共享了那个被焚烧的时刻。

 _帮帮我_ ，天行者几乎把这句话说出口，绝望地看着他的师父，依旧愚蠢地相信肯诺比永远不会抛弃他。但是肯诺比什么也没有做——只是站在那里看着他燃烧，继而转头离开。

那是达斯·维达诞生的最终时刻，天行者灵魂里剩余的光明被彻底熄灭的时刻——不是当他背叛了梅斯·温度，不是当西迪厄斯给了他一个新的名号，甚至不是当他对着绝地幼童举起了光剑——而是当那个把他从一个小男孩抚养成人的绝地武士背叛，抛弃了他。即使天行者对肯诺比最愤怒的时候，他也从未料到自己的师父会抛弃自己。

 _别让我杀了你_ ，天行者对肯诺比说，用后背对着他，因为天行者依旧 _相信_ 肯诺比不会在他的背后捅一剑，相信肯诺比永远不会背叛他。只有当肯诺比宣布他的忠诚属于共和国的时候，天行者才让自己对这个男人举起了光剑。后来，他冲着肯诺比所站立的高地跃起的时候，他并不真的相信肯诺比会无情地把他砍成两半。这就是他那一跳的原因，不是因为不清楚自己处于劣势。让他羞愧，难看的事实是，他并不相信自己的师父会真的把他变成一个残废。

愚蠢。

可悲。

肯诺比接过那份信任，践踏了它。

那是维达不再认为自己是天行者的根本原因。安纳金·天行者死在了穆斯塔法，死在里他的师父转头离去，留下他一人面对持久又极为痛苦的死亡。在他的灰烬之中，达斯·维达诞生了。

“安纳金”，肯诺比的声音紧绷。“我以为你已经消失了。尤达大师告诉我你已经死了，被维达取代。”

维达攥紧拳头，用原力把绝地撞到墙上，对方重重地砸上去。“不要叫我安纳金，”他嘶声说，“他在你背叛他的时候就死了。”

“我？”肯诺比听起来难以置信。“你屠杀绝地，安纳金！你杀了你的兄弟姐妹！ _你杀害小孩子_ ！”

“兄弟姐妹？”维达厉声喊。“绝地从来不把我当做他们宝贵家庭的一部分。你不可能背叛根本就不相信你的人。他们罪有应得。但你——我从来没有背叛过你。”他痛恨再一次把自己当成天行者，但貌似当他在这个男人身边的时候，不这么做是不可能的。“我从来没有背叛过你。我给过你机会，离开或者加入我，即使西迪厄斯命令我杀死看到的每一个绝地。”

肯诺比奇怪地盯着他，就好像他从未 _想过_ 某件事情，就好像维达再说一门他听不懂的语言。

“当你跪在一个西斯尊主面前管他叫师父的时候你就已经背叛我了，”肯诺比嗓音沙哑，他的眼睛因为潮湿而闪闪发光。“你意识到这让我——”他掐断了自己的话，看向别处。

维达犹豫了。他想要嘲弄肯诺比的话，对它无动于衷，但他可以感受到原力里肯诺比因为被辜负而散发出的痛苦。这个男人感受到极度的伤痛，远比他应该感受到的要剧烈。肯诺比的痛苦让人觉得是出于私人原因的。

肯诺比闭上他的眼睛，就好像不愿意维达看到他的痛苦一样——就好像他为自己的痛苦深感羞愧。

自然而然的，那只会让维达对它深感着迷。“你感到羞耻”，他走近了。维达把头侧过去，专注地研究肯诺比。欧比旺看上去极为娇小，脆弱，破碎。他 _不应该_ 这样。这个样子的他让人心烦意乱。“为什么你会感到如此的伤痛？”

肯诺比吞咽一下，他的眼睛依旧紧闭着。“我不想谈论这件事。”

维达攥紧拳头，握在肯诺比喉咙上的原力收紧了。“回答我。为什么你会如此困恼？为什么你会感到背叛？”

肯诺比大口喘着粗气，终于睁开眼睛，盯着他。“你是我的，”他嘶哑地喊。“ _我的_ 学徒，不是他的。看着你跪在西迪厄斯面前叫他师父就像——就像你捅了我的腹部一刀，再旋转刀柄一样。这就是我相信你已经消失了的原因——我的安纳金永远不会做出这样的事。”

维达只能瞪着他，他松开掐在肯诺比喉咙上的原力。

肯诺比所承认……违背了绝地相信的一切。肯诺比基本上承认他对于安纳金的依恋让他充满占有欲，让他认为天行者背叛他在先，管一个西斯叫师父 。就好像问题个根源甚至不是天行者背叛了肯诺比的教导——尽管毫无疑问这是问题的一部分——肯诺比感受到某种私人的背叛，如同一个人被伴侣的不忠诚所背叛。

维达把让他心绪不宁的念头抛开。肯诺比的话语没有改变任何事。

“我管西迪厄斯叫师父是因为不想你，他的确想要帮助我，”他用嘲弄的口气说。“他许诺要拯救帕德梅——”

“然而结果如何？”肯诺比说，“他向你撒谎。你现在应该意识到了。”

维达怒视着他。“我当然意识到了。他会为他的谎言付出代价，就像绝地议会一样。”说实话，唯一阻止他摆脱西迪厄斯的原因是……维达不在乎。遵从西迪厄斯的命令，成为皇帝的左膀右臂比起意杀掉西迪厄斯更容易。当然，他有可能杀得死西迪厄斯，但是为了什么呢？统治帝国吗？他依然会被囚禁在他的维生服里，过和原来一样悲惨的生活。杀死西迪厄斯看起来并不是一笔划算的买卖。只要西迪厄斯不过度地惹恼他，改变现状几乎没雨任何意义。他的孩子和妻子已经死了。他不需要保护任何人免于西迪厄斯的迫害。当他苟延残喘，无法享受实际的好处时，皇帝的虚名对他毫无用处。

“我一直想要帮助你，”欧比旺那说，移开了他的视线。“我只是不知道你是否想要我的帮助。你甚至没有告诉我你的婚姻。你完全不信任我。”

或许可以被称之为愧疚的感情在维达心头闪过。他抑制了这个念头。肯诺比不配。

“我为什么要相信你，在你一遍又一遍地对我说谎之后？”维达咬紧牙关。“你先背叛了我的信任。你甚至编造了你自己的 _死亡_ ——别跟我所那不算什么！”他痛恨，即使他的语音合成器也无法隐藏他声音里紧绷的情绪。

向他一样，肯诺比也感受到了。

肯诺比脸上的表情变了。“安纳金？”他的声音哆嗦着，举起手放在维达的头盔上，“真的是你吗？”

维达的呼吸器似乎除了故障。他受损的肺部过于憋闷了。“自从你到了这儿就一直在叫我那个名字”，维达努力让自己开口。“为什么你突然表现的就像发现了全新的现实一样？”

肯诺比用颤抖的手碰了碰他的面具——被机械取代的血肉，原本应该是脸颊的地方。肯诺比咽了一口唾沫。他的眼睛闪着泪光。“他告诉我你依然是安纳金，但我从来没有真的相信过。”

维达不知道他为什么还在忍受这一切——为什么肯诺比没有在地板上，因为剧烈的痛苦扭动抽搐——但他似乎并不能够把肯诺比推开。他机械的四肢似乎不再听从他大脑的指令。

“他？”维达说，怒视着这个让人火冒三丈的，善于操纵人心的叛徒。显然，肯诺比在试图耍花招，摆布他，利用天行者原有的软弱之处——

“来自另一个位面的欧比旺——在那个位面，我无法让自己在穆斯塔法履行职责。在那里，你成为了帝国的皇帝，而我算是你的宠物之类的东西。”肯诺比看了看他，垂下来自己的视线。“那个位面的安纳金不再是一个西斯了。”

“如果你认为我会相信你的诡计，你就大错特错了，老头子。”

肯诺比叹气。“这不是一个诡计，我知道它听上去难以置信，但是它是真的。这是一个很长的故事了。”他把另一只手放在维达的面具上，目光变得热切同时又无限的沮丧。“安纳金——”

维达愤怒地看着他，把他推开，让他重重地砸在墙上。“够了，别再说这些胡话。你为什么来这儿？你说你自投罗网，为什么？”

肯诺比的目光茫然了一会儿，也许是出于痛苦。他重新把视线落到维达上。“我可以帮你重新构建一个健康的身体。”

维达面无表情的看着他。他设想过肯诺比所有可能的谎言，而这是他最不可能预见的。“你显而易见地在撒谎，我曾经的师父。”

“你知道我从来不会对你在这样的事情上说谎。”

维达就差那么一点点就要把他掐死。他怎么敢。怎么敢再次欺骗他。

“你当我是容易上当的傻子吗？”他说，捏紧拳头再次把肯诺比抡到墙上。

肯诺比因为痛苦而呻吟。“听我说！我什么时候对你说过谎，安纳金？除了那次冒充瑞克·哈登的任务？”

维达大笑，即使有语音合成器的掩盖，那依旧是丑陋而刺耳的笑声。“我一辈子都在忍受你的谎言。你让我相信你是——你是站在我一边的，你永远不会背叛我，但你砍断了我的四肢，把我扔在那里活活烧死！这不是终极的谎言吗？”

肯诺比吞咽了一下。“我需要尽责，”他单调刻板地说。

“对谁的责任？”维达大吼，他受损的肺部因为喊叫一阵剧痛。“对绝地议会的一群伪君子，老古板？为什么对于你，他们比 _我_ 更重要？”

肯诺比的下巴动了动，“为什么我应该把你当成我最重要的人，当你没有对我这样做的时候？我恳请议会允许我训练你，我 _低声下气，卑躬屈膝_ 地换来他们的许可——而你带给我什么？跟阿米达拉议员结婚，时时刻刻都在向我撒谎；跪在一个西斯领主面前；屠杀了我唯一有过的家庭。你期待什么呢，安纳金？期待我在穆斯塔法拥抱你，告诉你一切都会变好的？”

 _是的_ 。

这个几乎说出口的，下意识的回答让维达的心底为之震撼。是的，他预计到自己的师父一开始会感到愤怒和失望，但他从来没有料到他们在穆斯塔法的决斗会以那样的方式结束。不管是什么事情，欧比旺 _始终_ 都会原谅他，用一声长期忍让后的，恼怒的“ _安纳金_ ”。除此之外的任何事情都是不可想象的。

他的沉默一定透露出他的所思所想，因为肯诺比的表情变化了。“哦，安纳金，”肯诺比长叹一声。他看上去是奇异的，混合了悲伤，震惊，恼怒和……喜爱？

维达告诉自己这完全是自己的想象。从来没有人喜欢过达斯·维达，他唯一能够激发的情感是恐惧——而这就是他想要的。

他不需要肯诺比的爱。

他不需要肯诺比，句号。

他从来不需要。

 _骗子_ ，他脑海深处的一个声音说。 _你需要他，当你是一个小男孩，因为思念自己的母亲爬到他的床铺上；你需要他，当你是一个少年，每次他冲你微笑的时候你都会勃起；你需要他，当你已经结婚了，却仍然渴望他的爱和触碰，并为之感到罪恶。_

维达的下巴绷住了。不，需要肯诺比的是天行者，不是他。

他不是安纳金·天行者。

他看着这个让人愤怒的，背叛了的男人，仇恨对方也仇恨自己的软弱，他出了什么毛病？他渴望复仇 _很多年_ 了。

维达打开自己的通讯器，“把囚犯带到禁闭室去”。但当他话音落下的一刻，焦虑和多疑就席卷而来。肯诺比有一条银舌头（5），他也许能够说服警卫释放他。他也许会逃跑。也许一些过于急切的帝国军官渴望皇帝的宠爱胜过恐惧维达的怒火，因此把他交给西迪厄斯。光是这个念头就让愤怒在他胸中沸腾。肯诺比是他的——只有他可以折磨或者做其他事情。他永远不会允许西迪厄斯靠近他。“不，我撤回这个命令。”

“ _是的，维达尊主_ ”，指挥官无法掩饰自己的惊讶。

“我会亲自确保囚犯无法逃跑”，维达说，“ _没有人_ 需要知道他在我的旗舰上。”他无需说明不遵守他命令的叛徒会是怎样下场。

他听见那个男人吞了吞口水。“ _是的，维达尊主_ ”。

当他关闭自己的通讯器时，他发现肯诺比用奇异的表情看着他。

“怎么啦？”他厉声说。他的呼吸器在寂静的房间里发出刺耳响亮的声音。

肯诺比悄声说，“我不会试图逃跑的。我不会再次离开了，安纳金”。

他的胸口 _没有任何理由_ 地收紧了。维达在大步走出房间之间只能让自己对他怒目而视。

他总是可以等到明天再杀了肯诺比。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> （1）外环第四舰队，原文Outer Rim Delta Fleet. Delta 在希腊语里是第四个字母，在军事上常常沿用这一含义，因而如此翻译。  
> （2）德瑞克斯：原文Derix  
> （3）原力里的存在：原文Force Signature  
> （4）瑞克·哈登：原文Rako Hardeen  
> （5）银舌头：原文 silver tongue，指一个人口才超群。


	2. Chapter 2

成为阶下囚七天以后，欧比旺不得不承认达斯·维达的恶名昭彰不免有些夸大其词。

当决定行动之前，欧比旺清楚的知道他最有可能的结局是一个漫长而充满痛苦的死亡。

他 _料到_ 自己会被折磨。维达的“审讯”因为手段残忍在帝国成为传说。考虑到欧比旺的身份，他预计自己会得到比一般共和分子恶劣得多的对待。

目前为止，他看来是错了。

维达对他的虐待仅限于把他猛推到墙上和轻度的原力锁喉。和口口相传的审讯室恐怖故事相比几乎是小儿科。

所以，欧比旺可以理解地感到困惑。

或者，他原本应该感受到的疑惑被另一种情绪完全压倒：希望。痛苦的，荒谬的希望。

对于自己没有被皇帝的左膀右臂折磨这一事实，欧比旺只能找到一种解释：维达在心底 _就是_ 安纳金。尤达大师的结论似乎是错误的，安纳金没有离开。

也许他身上还有希望。

门锁打开的声音把欧比旺从沉思里唤醒。欧比旺无需费心就知道那是谁，维达是唯一一个进入牢房探视他的人。

他是对的。身材高大，披着黑色盔甲的人走了进来。

欧比旺坐直，看着维达走近。房间里除了维达呼吸器的声音一片寂静。

实话实说，那声响让欧比旺不知所措。它直截了当的表明了在恐怖的黑色盔甲之下有一个苟延残喘，连呼吸都需要帮助的人——一个被欧比旺亲手推到如此境地的人。

每当想起来这就是 _安纳金_ ，他的学徒，他的焦虑就迅速转化成痛苦，内疚和悲伤。

他们是怎么走到这一步的？从什么时候开始一切都不对劲了？一个善良，眼神明亮的男孩，充满生命力和光明，怎么会变成带着满心恨意和痛苦苟活的黑暗生物？

无法想象。

因此，欧比旺无法把盔甲里的人当成他从前的学徒：他们完全是对方的反面。

安纳金的所有情绪都写在脸上；维达因为面具的遮盖而高深莫测。安纳金的声音平和而有感染力，欧比旺对它的熟悉胜过自己的声音；维达的声音被机械合成变得无法辨识。尽管安纳金已经很高了，维达比他高挑得多，机械腿比原来的肢体要长。维达连在原力里的存在都和安纳金几乎没有可比之处：它完全的畸变了，散发着黑暗，愤怒和痛苦——生理上的痛苦持续地困扰着维达。

理智上，欧比旺知道维达就是安纳金。他甚至称呼对方为安纳金。但他只有在不多的时刻真的相信这个事实，当他捕捉到维达身上一丝让人痛苦的熟悉之处。每一次欧比旺都大吃一惊，重新意识到自己是在和安纳金说话。他亲手养大，训练，爱得太多——或是还不够的男孩。

“我有一个问题问你”，维达说。

欧比旺简单的点点头，感到好奇。这可不寻常。维达总是威胁并要求他说出真实的冬季；他从不问问题。

“鉴于你坚持自己的谎言”，维达说，“我们假设我相信了你。 _如果_ 这样，你到这里来希望达成什么？”

欧比旺皱眉，不能理解对方。“我不明白。”

维达发出恼怒的声音，让欧比旺的心缩紧了。他想起来安纳金恼火的吁气。

“为什么你想帮助一个西斯尊主获得健康的身体？”维达咬紧牙关，语音合成器甚至无法掩盖磨牙声。“是你让我残疾，别告诉我你后悔了。我不会相信的。”

肯诺比低下头，无法让自己再看着那个黑色头盔。

他握紧放在大腿上的双手，茫然凝视着它们，悄声说，“看着你在火中挣扎而不去帮助你是我一生中做过最困难的事。”回想往事让欧比旺胸口发紧，看着深爱的面庞燃烧，安纳金的剧痛，仇恨和恐惧散发在原力里。欧比旺把喉咙里痛苦的肿块咽下去。“它违背了我的任何本能。我能阻止自己帮助你只是因为我提醒自己你——我训练的男孩——已经消失，你不再是安纳金。即使是这样，我也无法服从尤达大师的指令，杀死你。我选择做一个懦夫：离开，不必看着你死去。”那一天，他把自己的一部分永远留在了穆斯塔法。

时光飞逝，达斯·维达的恐怖故事传遍了整个银河系。欧比旺思忖过如果知道安纳金会变成这样，他是否能让自己挥出致命的一击。而最坏的部分是，他依旧不确定问题的答案。

维达什么都没有说，欧比旺抬眼，发现维达盯着他——至少他的视线看起来集中在他身上。面具让他无法判断。

“你没有回答我的问题。”维达刺耳地说。

欧比旺沉重地叹气。“你的问题没有一个简单的答案，安纳金。”他的胸口因为这个名字收紧了，一个曾经对他最为珍贵亲密的名字，现在变做苦乐参半的禁忌。“理智地说，我知道不应该为做过的事后悔——你在杀害无辜孩子之后不值得慈悲。但是 …… ”欧比旺咬住腮帮子，因为无法被控制的念头而鄙视自己。“但是我理智和 …… 感情的声音大不相同。那对我来说是 …… 困难的，安纳金。我无法抑制的认为死亡会比你身上发生的一切更加仁慈，但我也做不到。”欧比旺的嘴唇扭曲成一个毫无幽默感的笑。“我的依恋一直是最大的弱点。”

维达向他走了一步，又一步。

欧比旺怀疑自己在纯粹地想象还是维达真的感到犹豫不决。

“你还是没有回答我的问题，”维达严厉地说。“你为什么在这儿？你让自己被捕，想要完成什么？你真的愚蠢到认为我会信任你，让你在我身上完成一个未知的仪式吗？”

欧比旺犹豫了一会儿，“如果你依旧不相信我的意图，你可以检索我的思想。那样的话我不能对你说谎，特别是当我和原力的链接已经被削弱。”欧比旺知道自己很可能遭受精神上的折磨，但看起来他没有别的选择了。说实话，他很惊讶维达还没有企图阅读他的头脑。

他的建议似乎让维达 …… 心神不宁，如果欧比旺从原力里感受到的情感是准确的。

欧比旺把头侧过去，奇怪地打量着维达。

“你不想这么做”，他得出结论，眉毛挑起。

好吧，这可是出乎意料。

***

维达怒视肯诺比，这令人恼火的男人居然能隔着盔甲读懂他。

恼怒，多么不成熟，可悲的感情。他不应该对肯诺比产生仇恨以外的任何情绪。这些年，仇恨让他强大，帮助他从黑暗面抽取伤痕累累，虚弱无比的身体所亟需的力量。

没有了仇恨，他什么都不是，没有了仇恨，他不知道自己是谁。

他依旧恨着肯诺比，理应如此。但是在此见到肯诺比——听到他的观点——毁掉了一切。如今肯诺比已经无法被当成所有背叛和邪恶的化身，维达可以全心全意仇恨的，没有情感的罪魁祸首。肯诺比重新成为了一个 _人_ ，破碎，有着一双哀伤的眼——曾经充满光明和爱意地注视着维达。

不，不是维达，是天行者。自从看见欧比旺—— _肯诺比_ ——他似乎就无法把自己和安纳金·天行者区分开。他是达斯·维达，一个西斯尊主，皇帝的左膀右臂。他不是那个肯诺比养育训练的男孩。

呆在肯诺比身边就像撕开从前还没有完全愈合的伤疤一样：这个过程带来新的痛苦和愤怒，但也带来多余的久远记忆，当时他正被这个现在所痛恨的男人精心呵护。那是关于深沉喜爱的记忆，关于一个善良的师父，他曾经的 _整个世界_ ，关于好心而挖苦的打趣和无数次拯救彼此性命的经历。

操，他似乎人格分裂了。有一瞬间，他只想给肯诺比带来无法想象的痛苦，直到绝地抽噎，乞求宽恕和仁慈；下一刻，他 又想向从前的师父跪下，祈求 _他的_ 原谅。

该死的，肯诺比不是他的师父。昨日之日不可留。肯诺比对他什么也不是，不过是一个叛徒。以最恶劣的方式背叛了他，把他变成这副金属囚笼里苟延残喘的身体。这全部是肯诺比的错。他应该折磨他，杀了他。

维达攥紧机械拳头，勃然大怒于自己不能完全信服这些观点。人们也许认为四年作为西斯尊主的生涯足够让他忘记原来的生活——原来的软弱——但从另一方面说，当然并非如此。他想方设法根除了其他的弱点——天行者对帕德梅的爱和对她死亡的愧疚——但天行者对肯诺比的依恋比几年的婚姻生活更加根深蒂固。

整整十三年和肯诺比共同生活，并肩作战的经历无法被简单抹去，甚至是结束这一切的，里程碑式的背叛。自从在孩提时代离开塔图因，肯诺比就是他—— _天行者_ ——生活里唯一的常量；把年轻的师父铭刻在心是理所当然的。肯诺比意味着太多的东西：男孩的父亲，青春期少年的热恋对象，臂弯里的兄弟——比那还要亲密——当他长成了一个男人。 即使在成为绝地武士之后，肯诺比依旧是他坚实的做人基础。

维达也许仇恨这个想法，但他同样对此一清二楚：如果肯诺比陪同他去见帕尔帕庭，天行者不会倒向黑暗面。肯诺比的存在对天行者有镇定效果，能把他的头脑从噪音中解放出来，让他相信二人联手他们无所不能。一方面这是因为他们之间的原力纽带。另一方面，肯诺比在原力里的存在温暖而宁静，每当天行者处于暴怒边缘时会下意识地触碰着从前的学徒。假若肯诺比在科洛桑，他熟悉安定的存在让安纳金触手可及，达斯·维达根本不会诞生。

因此，维达现在感到 …… 警惕。他不想接触肯诺比的头脑。事实上，因为感受他人的精神算不上是愉快的经历，他很少使用精神折磨；探测仪更合他的心意。

他不想触碰肯诺比恶心的，被绝地信条洗脑的精神存在。

_ 骗子 _ 。

达斯·维达无视了那个声音，每当和肯诺比在一起时就它就变得更加强大，让他心烦意乱。

“你说你和原力的联系被削弱了”，维达说。“为什么？”这一直让他不安——他厌恶自己不理解的事物。

肯诺比耸耸肩。“如果你阅读我的头脑，你就会知道了。你是不会相信我的回答的。”

维达盯着他，对于肯诺比依旧执着于此事怒火中烧。“我没有兴趣触碰你恶心的绝地大脑。”

肯诺比挑起一边的眉毛，挖苦道，“恶心的？我记得你曾经很享受呢，安纳金。”

维达用原力把他抡到最近的那面墙上，看着他在痛苦中呻吟。

“我戳中痛脚了？”肯诺比被钉在墙上还不忘奚落他。

“我看着你还是没什么求生欲”，维达昂首阔步地走近。

肯诺比坚定地对上了他的视线。“我不害怕你，安纳金。当然，你可以折磨我，杀了我，但我不害怕任何一种结局。如果那是我和原力融为一体的时刻，我准备好了。”

因为某些原因，那让维达更生气了。“只有我能决定你是不是应该死了，”他发出嘶嘶声，“只有我！”

肯诺比给了他一个费解的奇怪表情。“那就阅读我的思想。你在害怕什么？”

“我不怕任何东西”，维达咬牙切齿，用一只金属手环住肯诺比的喉咙，再慢慢收紧。“更别说一个年老体弱，力量完全无法和我相比的人。”

“那就证明你自己”，肯诺比艰难地说，眼中盛满维达想要扼杀的，一意孤行的挑战。

_ 证明自己 _ _ 。 _

维达不想这么做。

因为肯诺比是对的，该死的。在前一世，天行者的人生中，他绝地师父的精神存在是他在世上最喜欢的东西之一。和肯诺比一起冥想是唯一能让天行者感受到平静和明澈的事情，尽管效果持续不长。天行者成长为少年之后，他开始拒绝这种活动，不想让师父发现自己不恰当的爱慕之情。他们依旧在冥想时呆在一起，但精神从未像过去一样亲密地交融。在天行者成为武士之后，他们完全停止了共同冥想的活动，这也许是天行者堕落的原因之一。

所以不，维达不希望触摸肯诺比的思想。跟肯诺比的频繁接触导致他的想法和天行者越来越相似，这已经够糟糕的了。深入肯诺比的精神世界是他最不想做的事。

但现在，为了向这个让他恼火的男人证明他并不害怕，他必须这么做。

因为他 _没有_ 害怕。他是达斯·维达，西斯尊主。他无所畏惧。

决定行动并尽快把事情结束，维达集中注意力，撕开肯诺比轻薄的精神屏障，猛地冲进他的脑海里——

他迅速潜入肯诺比的精神深处，所有的感官开始过载。不！他试图抽离，专注于肯诺比的表面思想，但没什么作用：他越陷越深，被迎接他的， _温暖的_ 深层意识吸引。他被包裹着，如此熟悉而渴望。

他颤抖着，徒劳地抵抗那吸引力，就像抵抗重力一样。原力啊，他不记得上次他有感觉——上一次的感觉。他孤零零地被囚禁在自己的思想和维生服里四年了。即使是精神上的触碰也让他无法抗拒。这太过了，但他停不下来。他不能停下来，他不想停下来。他想要更多，更多剧烈的快感和温暖，更多完全属于自己的精神世界。是啊，是啊，这是他的，这当然是他的。欧比旺的心灵是他的，曾经是属于他的，为什么不再是了？

亢奋地，他搜索对方的脑海，疯狂地寻找曾经的存在。他发现了，现在已经破碎枯萎，难以辨认，但一度紧密地链接他们精神和原力里存在的纽带，那让人悲哀的遗骸。维达抓住它，把自己的力量灌注进去，试图把它复原。在很遥远的地方，他知道肯诺比在说些什么，听起惊恐得上气不接下气，但他没有听。他不在乎。这是 _他的_ ，他会把它找回来。维达感到那纽带在抵抗，围绕着它的原力极度混乱，就好像他在做极度不合常理的事情。他不在乎。他要得到这个，他要拥有这样的温暖和愉悦，这是他的，这从来都是他的，再没有人可以从他身边偷走它——

“安纳金”，肯诺比喘着粗气，在他的掌中哆嗦。“停下来。绝地和西斯之间不可能形成原力纽带。这是字面意义上不可能的！你在试图打破原力归一的法则！”

“我是达斯·维达”，他怒吼。“我是原力之子。我可以做到想做的任何事。”他确实做到了。他终于扭曲了原力——在他们周围如同波浪一样起伏，尖叫着抗议但还是服从了——纽带在他脑海深处成型，强大而美丽，全新但熟悉。它像是在数年的干渴之后饮用凉爽纯净的水。维达呻吟着，倒在肯诺比身上，快感煎熬着身体和心灵。他记不得上次感觉这么好是什么时候了。如此温暖，如此强大和 _完整_ 。

他过了一会儿才意识到肯诺比在说话。

“ …… 你做了什么？”

维达把自己拉起来一段距离。

肯诺比的脸上的表情惊恐——混合着惊奇。

“我做了什么？”维达说，即使是自己也能听出声音的茫然。

肯诺比摇摇头，瞪着他的样子就好像他不是疯了就是愚蠢至极。那模样让人恼火的熟悉，但维达现在很难被任何事惹恼——他感觉无与伦比的愉悦。他已经忍受了长时间连续不断的痛苦以至于最轻微的快乐都像磕了药一样。

“你 _撕碎_ 原力的基本结构，扭曲它，把完全相反，完全不应该汇合的两极拧在了一起！”肯诺比说，“绝地和西斯之间的原力纽带是令人憎恶的畸变！”

维达满不在乎地耸耸肩，重新滑入肯诺比的大脑，纽带让这件事就像呼吸一样简单。

“住手！”肯诺比说，他面庞充血，眼白向上翻。

维达没有停下来。

他不认为自己能做到，即使自己想这么做。

他呼吸颤抖，在那明亮温暖的精神世界越滑越深，试图满足充斥他灵魂，燃烧他存在的 _空虚_ 。他永不满足。

原力啊，这感觉太好了。这感觉从来都是这么好吗？

他不知道。

他不在乎。

达斯·维达多年以来没有感受过这样的活力。

他不会让 _任何人_ 把它夺走。


	3. Chapter 3

欧比旺记得和安纳金之间的纽带给他的感受。

在安纳金心情不好时，他时常要费大力气抵御来自对方的愤怒和怨恨。而当他的学徒感到愉悦时，纽带又给他带来宁静的欢乐和温暖的陪伴。有时，他通过纽带轻而易举地感受安纳金的情绪。当安纳金沮丧的时候，他通过纽带默默地给男孩提供支持。欧比旺知道后一种行为是不被允许的，然而他还是这么做了。在圣殿长大的经历让欧比旺面对情绪化的学徒束手无策，当他不能亲自安慰对方时，他允许自己通过纽带这么做。

在吉奥诺西斯事件以后，安纳金几乎关闭了他那端的纽带，开始保护自己的情绪和思维。欧比旺试着不让自己感到针对。他告诉自己这是成长的一部分。安纳金现在是一个男人了，不是一个孩子，自然而然的，他不再在感情上依靠自己的师父和他们之间的纽带。

他依旧不能否认适应他们之间突然的疏远是……困难的。事后回想，他怀疑那段时间恰好是安纳金和参议员阿米达拉结婚，或是他和帕尔帕廷友谊升温的时候。也许两者都有，即使经历了一切，欧比旺依旧不清楚事情发生的时间线。

安纳金在堕落前的一年情绪反复无常：同一天，他先是对绝地议会，尤其是欧比旺冷淡而愤恨；接着，他的态度变得亲昵，温暖而善良。欧比旺提心吊胆，他无法预测每一天他将会面对曾经学徒的哪一面。

也许这是他最大的失败：面对安纳金让人困惑的行为，他除了默默担心毫无作为。

欧比旺摆脱这个念头，现在说什么都没有意义了。

他现在应该思考如何说服维达打断他们之间畸形的纽带。鉴于维达在这个问题上完全不讲道理，这不会是一件容易的事。

“不讲道理”或许有些轻描淡写，考虑到维达似乎对它…… _上瘾_ ，没有别的词可以形容。他表现出了所有的成瘾特征。他越来越频繁的来到欧比旺的牢房，急不可耐地深入欧比旺的头脑，表现出全心全意的贪婪和渴望，让欧比旺被彻底地动摇。

欧比旺不确定维达在他的头脑里呆了多长时间，但似乎每一次都更加漫长。说实话，在维达进入他的大脑时，欧比旺几乎……丧失了时间感。他很难不这样做。他和维达之间的纽带无法与和安纳金之间的相比，但它们是同一条纽带，只是被扭曲得无法辨识。它和欧比旺灵魂里想念曾经的学徒如同一条失去的臂膀的那部分发出共鸣，但同时，它让欧比旺 _恐惧_ 。

因为现在，当他们的思想以最亲密的方式连接在一起的时候，欧比旺能够感受到维达 _就是_ 安纳金，仅仅是在黑暗和通过中迷失了自我。他身上的黑暗面如此强大以至于每次利用纽带进入欧比旺头脑深处都会让欧比旺感受到过载的危险。

欧比旺试图用自身的光明对抗黑暗，但他和原力之间的连接被削弱使得这件事变得更为困难。 痛苦，愤怒和最主要的，贪婪，构成让人窒息的浪潮，他只能做到保护自己免于侵袭。

贪婪对于欧比旺并不是完全陌生的情绪。安纳金在向欧比旺索求过度的时候展现过一瞬间的贪欲。但维达的贪婪超出了他知道的一切：它有压倒性的力量，吞噬一切，摧毁其他所有情绪，甚至包括维达的愤怒。

 _更多_ ，维达在深入他的精神时贪婪地大喊着。 _给我更多_ ， _更多_ ， _更多_ 。

那让人难以忍受，让人厌恶，也让人……兴奋，尽管欧比旺羞于承认。

他应该厌恶。和一个西斯尊主的纽带应该是让人反感，难以想象的。但让欧比旺羞愧，维达的精神存在让他感觉 _良好_ 。鉴于他们之间的纽带，维达精神上的愉悦会转化成他的，尽管病态的黑暗也充满了那条纽带。 _更多_ ， _更多_ ， _更多_ 构成持续不断的反馈循环，让欧比旺在维达离开他的大脑之后意识模糊，膝盖发软。

欧比旺希望他能够把自己感受到的快乐归罪于维达共享的情绪，但让他羞耻，事实不仅是如此。他的一部分，病态，错误，非绝地的部分，享受 _安纳金_ ，即使是堕落之后的，在自己内部的存在，当他以为自己已经失去对方并且哀悼了数年之后。这是安纳金，他的安纳金，它曾经抚养他，保护他，爱他胜过任何人。这个男孩在奎刚去世之后成为他生活的重心，这个强大的青年成为阿索卡杰出的师父，让他无比骄傲。不管这颗灵魂现在扭曲黑暗到何种程度，这是安纳金。

这很不绝地。尤达大师会摇晃他的脑袋，告诉他不要让依恋蒙蔽了他的判断。欧比旺试着这样做，但是原力啊，他很……疲惫。刻骨的疲惫。而且软弱。他已经孤身一人太久了。陨落的绝地武士团依旧是他心中血淋淋的伤口。让 _这个_ 原力里的存在进入他的脑海安抚了那道伤口，尽管它已经扭曲得无法辨识。

脑海深处的知觉把欧比旺从思绪里拉出来。他身体紧绷，抬起头。

再一次的，维达在原力中的存在拂过他脆弱的精神防御，不耐烦又索求无度。

欧比旺难以置信地皱着眉头。维达在早上被召唤到了舰桥，考虑到战舰巨大，那里距离欧比旺的牢房相当远。在这样的距离建立精神链接应该是不可能的——至少对于不是天选之子的人来说。欧比旺甚至不确定安纳金能否做到；他显然没有尝试过。要么安纳金从不想要在远距离精神链接他，要么安纳金的力量在成为西斯以后显著增长。两种选项都让他不安。

维达在要求进入他的头脑，精神触碰变得更加坚决。他们之间的距离似乎让维达无法简单的闯入。

过了一会儿，欧比旺屈服了，自从纽带形成以来第一次自愿让维达建立精神链接。陌生的情绪浪潮冲刷着他，维达猛烈的满足感充斥他的精神。

但他们之间的长距离好像让维达的链接不再具有压倒性，他能够更加从容的保护自己的精神免受黑暗的侵袭并开始 _思考_ 。

欧比旺集中精神，利用维达建立的纽带，小心翼翼地推开对方的满足感，把自己的精神存在推入维达的头脑。

他开始感受到维达，他的警惕交织着愉悦。

“ _你在干什么？_ ”维达通过纽带咆哮，“ _从我的脑子里滚出去！_ ”

欧比旺僵住了。这是 _安纳金_ 的声音。安纳金的，不是维达的。他也许不应该感到如此惊讶：在他们通过精神交流的时候，维达听起来当然不会像声音合成器一样。但他还是感到惊讶。在他们精神汇聚的时候，维达从未试图和他交流，而欧比旺因为链接和维达汹涌剧烈的情绪过载，也没有尝试过。

但是现在……听见安纳金的声音从纽带传来，实在是……让人……

欧比旺的双眼被泪水灼烧，不得不尖锐地喘气让自己平静下来。

镇定之后，他回答，“ _你可以轻而易举地切段链接，安纳金。你是建立它的人。_ ”

作为回应，他感受到滔天怒火，但维达没有把他从自己的头脑里赶出去。欧比旺知道他不会。维达过于依恋他们之间的联系，以至于无法切断它，而欧比旺也许是时候利用这一点。

“ _你想干什么？_ ”维达说，他脑海里的声音充满敌意，但过于 _安纳金_ ，让欧比旺内心疼痛。原力啊，安纳金。

他过了一会儿才能够回答。“ _我希望你用这条纽带做一些真正有成效的事情。还是你已经忘了一开始你为什么要检索我的思想？你应该检查我的记忆，确认我在说实话。_ ”

一阵沉默之后，维达回应，“ _我很忙_ 。”

欧比旺的眉毛挑起来。“ _那并没有阻止你建立这条精神纽带_ 。”

作为回答的沉默是如此愤怒以至于欧比旺不得不加强他的屏障来避免自己被波及。

“ _需要和人接触没有什么值得羞耻的，安纳金，_ ”欧比旺轻柔地说。

“ _别这么叫我_ ”，维达怒吼。“ _你是一个伪君子。无论如何你不会真的把我当成他_ 。”

欧比旺顿了一下，谨慎地选择他的回应。“ _我承认把你当成维达对我来说更容易——这能阻止我发疯。但我拒绝使用西迪厄斯为你选择那丑陋的名字称呼你。你妈妈给你的名字美极了。_ ”

“ _你怎么敢提到她！_ ”维达咆哮，愤怒在他们之间横冲直撞。“ _是你的错误让她死亡！如果你听了我的话——_ ”维达阻止了自己，但已经太晚了：即使他们之间的距离也不能阻止欧比旺感受到他确凿的痛苦万分，愧疚不已。

欧比旺的眼睛再次灼烧起来，同样强烈的希望和内疚充满他的胸口。维达从没有像这样和纳金相似。在最深处，维达依旧有一颗心，安纳金的，充满爱的心。只是迷失在仇恨，愤怒和痛苦编织的盔甲之下。

“ _我对你来说不是一个很好的师父_ ”，欧比旺闭上眼睛说。“ _我很清楚这一点_ 。 _我知道我辜负了你，安纳金_ 。 _如果你成为奎刚的学徒，你不会倒向黑暗面_ 。”

沉默是他得到的唯一回应。维达的情绪变化如此复杂以至于无法辨识。

“ _停下来_ ”。他最后烦躁地说，“ _你的自我批判既可悲又让人厌烦_ 。 _好吧_ 。 _我会查看你的记忆_ 。”

欧比旺松了一口气，把他的记忆推向表层。他向维达展示了他是怎么遇见另一对平行宇宙的维达和欧比旺，那里欧比旺没有在穆斯塔法将安纳金砍致残疾。另一位欧比旺显而易见的，由于维达持续不断地注射原力抑制药物，失去了他血液里的纤原体。他因此快速衰老，预计会在未来五年内死亡。

他向维达展示他给另一个宇宙的自己捐赠了一半的纤原体，但输血失败了。两位时空旅行者空手而返，欧比旺徒劳地消耗了自己在原力里的力量。

“ _看起来他们在另一个位面找到了问题的解决方式_ ”，欧比旺最后总结道，向维达展示和时空旅行者在几天前发生的第二次会面。“ _另一个我不再衰老或虚弱_ 。 _维达在他身上进行的仪式似乎把另一位欧比旺的身体复原到了最强大的状态_ 。 _没有理由相信这个仪式在你身上不会成功_ 。”

维达十分安静。欧比旺几乎认为他已经和自己的思想断开了链接，尽管他能感受到对方在思考。他还感受到了对方的潜在情绪，微弱但每时每刻都在增强。

欧比旺花了一点时间才意识到那是什么：激烈的渴望混合着恐惧。为被唤醒的希望而恐惧。

欧比旺的心为之疼痛。

最后，维达简短地说，“ _我会考虑的_ ”，便断开了精神链接。

***

两天以后，维达回到了欧比旺的牢房。

他坐在欧比旺的对面，打量着对方。

欧比旺回视，希望感受到维达的情绪。但维达在原力里的存在不寻常的封闭。

“我已经把那个仪器从德瑞克斯指挥官那里取回来了”，他最终说道，“但他并没有我在你记忆里看见的操作指南。”

欧比旺吐出一口气，所以维达相信了他。

“他没有”，欧比旺镇定地回答。“我记住指南之后摧毁了它。那份指南过于危险，不应该被保存下来。”

维达很安静，他似乎是在注视着欧比旺，但由于他在原力中封闭了自己，欧比旺很难判断。

坦率地说，这让人惊讶。欧比旺已经有点儿习惯了维达一走进牢房就钻进他的大脑。维达的自制力让欧比旺感到……奇怪。是的，他有些困惑；仅此而已。

“你愿意在我身上完成那个仪式吗？”维达说。

欧比旺皱着眉毛。“我的意愿并不重要。我无法完成它。这个仪式需要黑暗面的联系和强大的力量。我现在的状态在原力里过于虚弱。你需要找其他人为你完成仪式。”

“和黑暗面的联系呢？你是说这没有问题吗？”

欧比旺犹豫了。“我曾经接触过黑暗面”，他垂下自己的视线。他没有提供更详细的说明。他完全不想讨论奎刚的死和与摩尔之间的决斗。他更不想讨论在66号指令和穆斯塔法之后他经历的绝望和悲痛的深谷。他知道自己在那些日子里处于随时都可能堕落的危险境地。他也知道自己如果需要的话能再次接触黑暗面。

“那么你将完成仪式”，维达陈述。

困惑让欧比旺皱起眉头。“我已经告诉过你我做不到。我和原力之间的联系被显著削弱，我体内的纤原体——”

“显而易见的，我会先修复你”，维达说。

欧比旺瞪着他。“什么？”

类似恼火的情绪在他们的纽带里闪耀。“毫无疑问我会先修复你”，维达说。“或者你认为我会未经测试就让任何人在我身上完成某个未知的仪式？”

在欧比旺来得及说任何事之间，维达终于解除他的屏障，把自己 _推进_ 欧比旺的精神世界。

欧比旺的喉咙里挤出细小的声音。他们之间的原力涌动，灼热躁动的能量脉冲在他们中间编织缠绕，用近乎暴力的方式把他们在原力中的存在吸引在一起。原力啊，这感觉……不可思议。欧比旺不安的思考着或许维达不是唯一一个对这种感觉上瘾的人。

“ _你也想要这个_ ”，安纳金的声音在他脑海里说。

欧比旺下巴紧绷，闭上双眼。

“ _你也想要这个_ ”，维达向他施压，用自己的情绪在欧比旺的大脑里煽风点火，愉悦在他们之间迅速流动。“ _你需要我，欧比旺，你一直需要我，不是吗_ ？”

“ _绝地不会需要_ ”，欧比旺说，深切地意识到他在原力里的存在紧紧地抓住安纳金这个事实让他听起来多么没有说服力。“ _那是你的错觉_ ”。

“ _不，我终于看清了一切，我曾经的师父_ ”，安纳金嗓音温柔，和煦亲密，但隐含着冷酷恶毒的锋芒。“ _你是那个坚持我们住在一间公寓里的人，即使我已经晋升为骑士。我们几乎是唯一一对还在一起出任务的前师徒。你是否为此利用了你在议会里的权力，欧比旺_ ？”

“ _这不是真的_ ”，欧比旺脸颊发烫。

安纳金像是什么都没有听到一样继续，“ _接着，你没有任何理由地讨厌议长_ ——”

“ _没有理由？他是一个西斯_ ！”

“ _但你那时候并不知道，是不是？你讨厌他是因为你不喜欢分享我。承认吧，欧比旺_ 。”

欧比旺紧紧地抿着嘴，什么也没说。

安纳金 _大笑着_ 把自己的精神存在推向对方脑海深处，让欧比旺低声呻吟。快感席卷欧比旺的身体，愉悦亢奋的能量充满他每一寸肌肤。

“ _看看你自己，师父。我杀人上千，然而你还是沦落至此，因为我的精神触碰分崩离析_ 。 _如果绝地议会看见了你现在的样子会说什么，欧比旺_ ？”

滚烫的耻辱贯穿了欧比旺。“ _如果西迪厄斯看见了你现在的样子又会说什么_ ？”他反击道。

他以为自己的话会激怒安纳金，但只是感受到对方微小的一阵恼火。

“ _我不在乎_ ”，安纳金说。“ _我不久之后就会杀了他_ 。”

欧比旺的眼睛倏地睁开。

听见安纳金的声音之后再看到维达的黑色盔甲让他不适。

“什么？”欧比旺说。

“他对我已经没有用处了”，维达站起来。

欧比旺只能让自己瞪着他，迷失在脑海里安纳金的声音和耳边维达粗哑的合成嗓音构成的反差里。

“好吧，知道你对新师父并不比对我忠诚多少让我感觉好了很多”，欧比旺干巴巴地评论。

他感到类似于……苦涩的欢乐流过纽带。“如果你认为我曾经在任何时候忠诚于西迪厄斯，你大错特错了”。维达说。

欧比旺困惑地看着他。“那么，为什么？”

 _恼火_ 。“我已经告诉过你了：他承诺拯救天行者的妻子。”

欧比旺无法不让自己注意到维达在试图为过去辩护的时候会在称呼上把安纳金当成另一个人。

“是的，但那还是不能解释你为什么——”

“ _你想让我说什么_ ？”安纳金在脑海里厉声说。“ _他欺骗了我吗_ ？ _他用帕德梅操纵我背叛了温度_ ？ _还是在那以后我就没有任何回头的机会了_ ？”

欧比旺的眼睛睁大了。“这才是事情的经过吗？”他沙哑地说。那么多年，他疑惑了那么久，试图去 _理解_ 为什么他心目中善良忠实的朋友会在一天之内变成夺走无数生命的凶犯。

维达嘲笑着切断了链接。这让欧比旺哆嗦，他全身心地感到空虚寒冷。他从不知道人的精神可以感到 _寒冷_ 。但在经历了维达情绪的熊熊烈火之后，他的确如此。

他能感到维达类似的情绪传来回声：那似乎是迫切的渴望，混合了愤怒和仇恨。

他们注视着对方，欧比旺只能祈祷心中不得体的，让人羞愧的渴望没有反映在他的脸上。原力啊，给他一些力量吧。

“现在说这些已经没有意义了”，维达在走出牢房之前漠然地说。


	4. Chapter 4

冲完澡，欧比旺注视着镜中的自己。他还没有习惯自己的新形象。

他看起来……如此 _年轻_ 。如果必须猜测的话，他的结论是这具身体不会超过二十岁。

他依旧无法相信维达能想办法做到。然而，镜中的倒影看着比他的真实年龄要小二十岁，还有他身体里 _欢唱_ 的原力也是仪式成功的证据。欧比旺几乎忘记了触碰原力曾经是多么的容易，当体内的纤原体一个不少的时候他是如此健康。

维达真的做到了。

一部分的他曾经如此确定维达无法成功地完成仪式。要知道，另一个欧比旺给他留下的操作指南是明确的：仪式需要修复对方身体的坚定信念和真诚渴望。哪怕只有丝毫怀疑都会导致失败 。

但是，维达以某种方式，做到了。欧比旺不去过度解读这个结果。这并不一定意味着安纳金依旧关心他。

说实话，欧比旺不怎么记得仪式的经过。他对此的记忆断断续续，模糊不清，如同梦境一般——另一件他被警告过的事情。显然，这个仪式不仅重塑一个人的身体，也会实际上抹除最近一段时间的记忆。欧比旺知道他没有失去记忆的唯一原因归功于和维达之间反常的纽带。仅此一回，他庆幸纽带的存在。

令人不安的是，他关于安纳金的记忆变得更加清晰，而其他的记忆似乎越发遥远模糊。这让欧比旺心神不宁，他不知道维达是否通过某种方式篡改了他的记忆，或是这仅仅是他们之间违背规律的纽带造成的后遗症。

走出浴室，欧比旺坐在地上闭上双眼，缓缓进入深度冥想。

一小时以后，他从冥思中醒来，同时感到失望和宽慰。他没有找到任何维达在仪式过试图干扰他的精神的迹象。他的心灵依旧是属于自己的。事实上，他的身心都感到健康极了。

这时候，门开了，维达走进来。

欧比旺的喉结动了动，把颤抖的手攥成拳头。严格说来他或许是健康的，但他的感受与之相反。极度的渴望在他们之间的纽带里横冲直撞，欧比旺用全部的毅力抵抗和对方连结的愿望。看起来他体内回复正常的迷地原虫数目只是让事情变得更加糟糕。

欧比旺无法继续否认他就像维达一样需要这条违背自然的纽带。他渴望这样的亲密，当他们的精神合二为一时那让人羞愧的完整感。

欧比旺的下巴绷紧了，他看向别处。他 _能够_ 控制自己。他是一个绝地，他不会被畸形的纽带奴役。

不幸的是，维达似乎没有同样的矜持。他立刻沉入了欧比旺的精神世界中，让对方惊喘。欧比旺庆幸自己此时的坐姿，因为他的膝盖突然发软。

“ _你在原力里就像以前一样_ ”，安纳金的声音在他的头脑中响起来，带着一丝惊奇和饥渴。“ _而且你的模样和我第一次见到你没什么区别_ 。”

欧比旺闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，试图整理自己的思路。“我很高兴我的新形象取悦了你”，他干巴巴地评论。“但请问您大驾光临有何贵干？或是只是惦记着侵犯我大脑的感受？”

“ _当你如此欲壑难填_ （1） _的时候我可算不上是侵犯你_ ，”安纳金滑向欧比旺的思维深处。

欧比旺咬住自己的嘴唇，努力不发出呻吟。“ _我想对于犯下大屠杀罪行的人来说_ ， _思维入侵的确算不上什么_ 。”

“ _别试探我的耐心_ ， _欧比旺_ ，”安纳金说。

欧比旺注意到在他们使用纽带交流时安纳金总是称呼他为“欧比旺”，尽管真正出声交谈时他会被称作“肯诺比”。但是再一次的，欧比旺因为同样的事情感到羞愧：在不通过纽带交流时，他会把安纳金当作维达。可是当精神亲密无间时，他们更难保持伪装的面具了。

“我可还没有见识到你拥有耐心这一品质的证据呢，”欧比旺回答他，对于自己如此轻易地陷入一场挖苦打趣中感到有些烦躁。

“如果你感觉好得可以嘲讽我，显然你已经从仪式里完全恢复过来了，”维达切断了他们之间的联系。“现在我要求你报答恩惠。”

欧比旺睁开眼睛，瞪着黑色的面具。“现在吗？”

“为什么不是现在？”维达严厉地反问。“我们拖延的时间越长，西迪厄斯就更可能知道你的存在。”他从袍子口袋里掏出熟悉的西斯仪器，放在欧比旺面前的地板上。

欧比旺先是看着那个仪器，接着摇摇头，“不行。”

维达的怒火就像一头活生生的野兽，在欧比旺的脑海里翻江倒海。“你承诺过的，”他咆哮，用原力掐住了欧比旺的喉咙。

“我没有说我不会为你进行这个仪式，”欧比旺挤出这几个字。

原力锁喉消失了。“解释，”维达厉声说。

欧比旺抚摸着自己疼痛的喉咙，“我只是不认为仪式会在你穿着盔甲时成功。如尼字母（2）必须被画在你的血肉上。而仪式的成功要求那个仪器接触你的皮肤。”

维达陷入沉默。

“那……会不太好安排，”他最终说道。

欧比旺点头，不适的情绪在胃里酝酿。安纳金已经没有任何血肉的肢体，而残余的部分被包裹在维生服里。

“或许你有一个特殊的房间，你不需要维生服也可以呆在里面？”欧比旺努力推开自己的不安和不合逻辑的愧疚。

“我有，”维达沉默一会儿才回答。

他没说其他的的话，但欧比旺可以感觉到他的不情愿，他有多么不喜欢这个主意。

欧比旺皱了皱眉，有些困惑。他知道 _自己_ 为什么不希望看到维达维生服内的样子，但无法理解为何维达如此抗拒这个提议。除非……

“我不会在你不堪一击的时候伤害你的，安纳金”，欧比旺低头看着自己的双手。“如果我能做到这个，在穆斯塔法我就会杀掉你的。”

他似乎犯了一个错误，认为自己的话能使维达安心下来。那些词语似乎在维达的不情愿上平添了怒火。

欧比旺的眉拧出沟壑。“你为何犹豫？我还以为你很乐意向我展示我强加于你的创痛，以此使我感到愧疚。”

“你一如既往的错了”，维达暴躁地说。“但是好吧，穿上袍子，把脸遮住，跟我来。”

欧比旺披上维达提供的黑色长袍，戴上兜帽，跟着维达走出房间。他有些意外维达甚至懒得给他铐上抑制器。这是一个表示信任的迹象吗？

确切地说，也许不是信任，他们之间的纽带根深蒂固，维达基本上可以察觉到欧比旺没有任何恶毒的念头。尽管如此，欧比旺也很难想象达斯·维达让自己置于如此脆弱的境地：把毫无防备的后背留给一个绝地。欧比旺也许没有光剑，但他依旧拥有原力，而一位绝地武士可以用原力造成很大的伤害。

有没有可能，在心底里，安纳金依旧相信着他，潜意识地？

他们到达维达的私人住处时欧比旺还在沉思。他跟着西斯走进房间，四处打量。

他屏住了呼吸。

舱房里乱糟糟的。事实上，它无愧于被称作巨大的烂摊子，机器人的零件扔得到处都是。这让欧比旺想起来安纳金曾经在绝地圣殿里的房间，而这让他感到难堪。唯一的区别是，这里没有床。

欧比旺吞咽。“你不睡觉吗？”

 _愤怒_ 。

“我会”，维达冲角落里的巴克塔箱猛地甩了甩头。“在那里面。”

噢。

欧比旺的手指攥紧了长袍的面料。他不应该为此感到愧疚。安纳金罪有应得。他不应该内疚。

这种情感还是困扰着他。亲身经历告诉他从巴克塔箱中醒来有多么让人不安。他完全无法想象一晚接一晚的无法入眠。

“这样做有必要吗？”欧比旺最终问道。“我以为那些伤口现在应该愈合了。已经四年了。”

维达大笑。那声音是如此恐怖，严厉刺耳。“我是由四分之三的机械和四分之一的血肉构成的”，他说。“而仅存的肉体时不时就需要治愈，因为我身体的机械部分会磨损脆弱的人体组织，让伤口重新裂开。”

欧比旺移开了视线。

“尽管如此，我不需要每天晚上都在巴克塔箱里睡觉”，维达走向一面墙壁，输入一串密码。墙壁滑开了。

欧比旺发现自己看着一个……长方形的金属舱，只能将就着容纳一个躺下的人。

“这是一个高压冥想室”，维达毫无声调起伏地说，走到它的旁边。“唯一让我短暂地脱下盔甲的环境。”

仅仅是看着这个舱室就会让欧比旺感到幽闭恐惧症。 _原力啊_ ，他真的让安纳金沦落到生不如死的境地。相较于这样活着，死亡是一种仁慈。

“它不是为两个人设计的，但现在我们别无选择”，维达说。“你还需要把衣物完全脱下来，洗一个最高挡位的声波浴以便杀死任何可能存在的细菌。”他向浴室的方向示意，接着走向金属舱的控制板。“麻利点儿。”

欧比旺心烦意乱地照做了。

终于，处于赤裸而无菌状态的欧比旺跟着维达进入了舱室，他尽力无视心中的不安。

欧比旺并不为赤身裸体的自己感到惭愧；他没有。他和安纳金已经无数次地见过彼此的裸体了。

但这次不一样。他们不再是 _安纳金和欧比旺_ 。他们已经变成了达斯·维达和他的囚徒。更别提欧比旺还没有适应自己崭新而年轻的躯体。

他坐在铺着软垫的地板上，看着舱门滑至关闭。维达把西斯仪器递给他，激活了墙角的一个小型机器人。那颜色让欧比旺想起了R2，他的喉咙一阵发紧。

那个机器人开始帮助维达脱掉他的盔甲。欧比旺懦弱地看着手中的立方体。它已经被某个黑暗原力使用者的血液填满了，维达为了进行这个仪式杀死了那个不知名的人。欧比旺盯着它，想起来几天前维达逼着自己喝里面的液体，感到一阵反胃。那实在是让人恶心，但据另一个位面的欧比旺说，这 _是_ 必须的。这个仪器让纤原体更容易被原力暗示所影响，而为了让仪式成功，黑暗面的血液需要同时存在于仪式对象的体内——和他们的体表皮肤上。

想到自己需要在维达的身体上用鲜血勾勒如尼符文，就像维达对自己做过的那样，欧比旺的胃扭成了一个焦虑的结。欧比旺对仪式的记忆相当模糊。他只能隐隐约约地回忆起来维达用带着黑色手套的手在自己的躯干上描绘。他的确记得当维达用双手把西斯仪器抵在欧比旺的掌心是自己的心脏在胸口砰砰直跳。

欧比旺僵住了，他听见机器人已经完全除下了维达的盔甲，关机的声音。

欧比旺瞅着自己手里的立方体，就好像那是整个宇宙里最吸引人的东西。

一次心跳，又一次。

他不再能听见维达呼吸器的声音。他能听见的全部声音只有自己的心跳，以及另一个人呼哧作响的，费力的呼吸声。

脚步声。

接着，一双机械腿出现在欧比旺的视野里。

“看着我”，沙哑的声音说道。那不是维达的声音。那声音是如此的熟悉而陌生。“看看你把我变成了什么。”

“你罪有应得”，欧比旺回答，但嗓音即使是他自己听来也没什么说服力，微弱而动摇。

“我从来没想过你会是一个懦夫。”

欧比旺瑟缩了。

他缓缓抬起自己的视线。他的目光扫过机械的双腿，血肉和机械连接处的伤疤，维达大腿和私处烧伤后畸形的躯体。

呕吐感再一次涌上欧比旺的喉咙，但他逼迫自己看下去。

曾经光滑的胸膛和完美无缺，宛如雕塑的肌肉被暗红变形的肉体取代了，人造的骨头和器官填补了伤害造成的空缺。

欧比旺盯着维达的机械手。它们看起来比安纳金原来的手更大，更粗糙，不再灵活敏捷。

它们的样子是 _错误的_ ，完完全全地不协调。维达适应这双笨拙的手成为自己身体的一部分一定比安纳金适应第一只机械手要困难得多。适应全部被机械取代的四肢是一个令人沮丧又心烦意乱的过程，这些人造的肢体比安纳金失去的更大，更笨拙。

 _是我把它们斩断的_ 。

欧比旺的牙齿深深陷进腮帮子里。他试图告诉自己，他的所作所为是正当的——维达犯下过可怕的罪行；他罪有应得——但回忆起安纳金失去的右手后困难的适应阶段依旧让欧比旺的心痛苦地蜷缩起来。那只是一只手，不是 _全部的肢体_ 。更别提在穆斯塔法，维达除了被斩断四肢还遭受了数不清的创伤。纯粹而剧烈的痛苦，它带来的恐怖……这些作为惩罚还不够吗？经年累月维达离开那个金属的囚牢就无法存活，这惩罚还不够吗？

 _蒙蔽你，你的依恋会_ ，尤达大师的声音在他脑海里想起。 _客观，你不能做到_ 。

即便那是虚构的声音，欧比旺的双肩依旧因为羞愧拱起。

打起精神，欧比旺逼迫自己向上看。

维达的面庞是他身体唯一可以和完好无损四个字沾边的部分，尽管像死人一样苍白，上面有不少疤痕。他既没有眉毛也没有头发。

当欧比旺最终强迫自己和西斯视线交汇时，他的呼吸被勒住了。

假如欧比旺没有坐在地板上，他一定支持不住自己瘫倒的身躯。他无法再让自己对这局势保持疏离，划分清楚自己的立场。

这不是任意一个被砍致残疾的人。这不是维达。这是安纳金。又或者，安纳金和维达是同一个人，同样的人。

安纳金的双眼显然受到了一定程度的损害，因为他一直眯着眼，但里面盛着的情绪——那仇恨，痛苦，和怒火——欧比旺可以轻而易举地辨认出，那是安纳金的情绪。他想要蜷缩起来，让膝盖紧贴着胸口，像婴儿一样痛哭。

是他把自己生机勃勃，英气逼人的学徒变成 _这幅模样_ 。安纳金总是来去如风，强壮并充满生命的激情。沦落到如此脆弱又破碎的状态的他让欧比旺难以置信。超过了难以置信。他们是怎么走到这一步的？怎么会呢？这是他亲手养大的男孩，这是无数次拯救过欧比旺生命的人啊。

欧比旺把喉咙里苦涩的肿块咽下去，想起来他们曾经温和地打趣安纳金到底救了他多少次。这他双眼刺痛。恐怕他们中的任何一个都无法想象，就在今天之后，欧比旺就会让安纳金落到 _这般境地_ 吧？

“停止哭泣”，安纳金严厉地说，怒视着他。“我不想要你的怜悯，欧比旺。进行仪式。我能够脱下盔甲的时间非常有限。”

深吸了一口气，欧比旺点点头，握住了充满血液的立方体。

尽管双手发抖，他仔细地用鲜血在安纳金支离破碎的身体上画出如尼符文。每当安纳金因为痛苦抑制呼吸时都感同身受地蹙眉。

“契”——代表生命——绘于安纳金的心口。

“基孚”——代表变化——绘于安纳金的上腹部。

“瑞祭”——代表改善——绘于他的双肩。

安纳金没有说话，用敌视的，黑暗的目光盯着他。

欧比旺过了一会儿才意识到，尽管安纳金显而易见地经受着痛苦，他依旧因为渴望被触碰而倾斜身体——这无疑是潜意识的，但依旧是表示渴望的动作。想到其中的原因，欧比旺再次感到双眼刺痛。显然，安纳金被金属的盔甲囚禁了四年，期间没有任何人触碰他。人类是社群生物。许多案例中，无法与他人接触使得人们失去生命或神志。安纳金这么过了 _四年_ 。假如他被迫这样生活更久呢？十年，十五年，二十年？这样的孤寂会让维达陷入严重的精神错乱——这还是假设他能挺过去。

“别哭了！”安纳金咬牙切齿地重复了一遍，露出一副轻蔑的表情。尽管剧烈的痛苦——并不完全是生理上的——从他身上散发出来，安纳金的双眼依旧干涸。“完成仪式。”

透过朦胧的泪眼，欧比旺在安纳金的后背画了一个巨大的“德瓦”——代表力量。那里的皮肤相较于胸口几乎算的上是完好无损，这说的通，欧比旺冷冷地对自己说，试图不去回忆安纳金是如何在岩浆岸边挣扎，试图逃离致命的火焰。

他总算完成了这个步骤。欧比旺把半满的立方体递给安纳金，沙哑地说，“喝吧”。

安纳金疤痕遍布的嘴唇扭曲成一个毫无幽默的笑。“饮用这个可能会让我呕吐，毕竟我的消化系统无法正常工作。你需要把它注射进我的体内。”他递给欧比旺一个注射器。

欧比旺的下巴收紧了。他点点头，开始动手并试图忽视安纳金皮肤上数不清的变色和伤疤。它们显然是由过于频繁的注射引起的。他努力不去想倘若安纳金没有频繁的使用巴克塔箱，这些伤痕看起来会比现在糟糕多少。

当他终于做完这件事，欧比旺因为他无法解释的原因感到精疲力竭。

“现在，困难的部分来了，”安纳金对上了欧比旺的视线，声调平平地说。“你需要真心实意地渴望修复我，仪式才可以成功。”显然，他并不真的相信——他完全不相信欧比旺能够做到这一点。

焦虑感像铅块一样坠在欧比旺的胃里。

再次把仪器握在手里，欧比旺以冥想时的姿态坐在西斯的好眠。小心翼翼地，他把仪器抵在安纳金的后背上——为数不多的，西斯身体上看上去不像其他地方那么脆弱的部位之一——他闭上双眼。

欧比旺集中精神，触碰原力的黑暗面。他以前从未刻意地追逐过黑暗，而他对此很担心。但不幸的是，手中的西斯仪器让他别无选择。

欧比旺专注于每个曾经感受到的负面情绪，他几乎堕落的每一瞬间。奎刚的死亡，他感受到的愤怒，杀死摩尔之后阴暗的满足感……接着是他的悲痛，绝地神庙里的一具具尸体，那个颠覆了他曾拥有的整个世界的监控录像，他看见自己从前的学徒和兄弟杀害无辜儿童……穆斯塔法。锥心的痛苦，恐惧，和创伤……留下至爱之人在烈火中挣扎时的心碎。

黑暗原力接触到欧比旺原力印记的边缘，这一次，欧比旺对它敞开胸怀，任由它冲刷全身。欧比旺把精神集中在手里变得越来越烫的仪器上，他把黑暗原力注入立方体中， _驱使_ 用于仪式的血液中的纤原体将安纳金的身体转化为最强大的状态。

但随着他在黑暗面里越陷越深，他的怀疑和恐惧也在不断增长。

 _你为何试图修复一位西斯尊主的身体_ ？ _他摧毁了你深爱的一切_ 。

欧比旺动摇了，但接着，他绷紧下巴，继续向仪器灌注原力。他的怀疑无关紧要，他 _不会再次_ 辜负安纳金。是的，安纳金犯下过难以言喻的罪行。但倘若这样卑微痛苦，经年累月的生活还无法赎清他的罪孽，欧比旺不知道什么才算是足够。

除此之外，他曾经是一个绝地。他没有权利决定谁可以被宽恕，而谁应该被惩罚。他全部可以做的只是弥补他曾经摧毁的，并祈祷最好的结果——希望安纳金善良的心能够战胜西斯的天性。

_ 但如果这没有发生呢 _ _？ 假如你冒着坠入黑暗面的风险，最终却一无所获？_

_我心甘情愿_ ，欧比旺告诉自己。他也许正在犯下错误。为了拯救安纳金的灵魂，他或许腐化了自己的灵魂作为代价，但他愿意承担其中的风险。他灵魂里剩余的部分已经没有什么价值。许多年来的第一次，欧比旺觉得自己在做一些有意义的事情，而不是怯懦地藏在塔图因，守护着有一个被他辜负的父亲的小男孩。他在塔图因感觉自己多么 _无用_ 啊，浑浑噩噩地度日，一天接着一天，他的胸口有个可怕的洞，他的生活空虚。而维达在银河横行，屠杀无辜之人。他只需要向安纳金保守卢克和莱雅的秘密，作为一个被通缉的绝地，欧比旺远离这对孩子会让他们更安全。

 _那些不过是借口_ ，黑暗面嘲弄地低语。 _你这么做是因为他永远是你最大的软肋_ 。 _唯一一个你试图爱他少过你爱武士团的人_ —— _而你失败了_ 。 _即使在穆斯塔法_ ， _也是你被战争磨练出的本能使你在他跳跃时挥下光剑_ 。 _那不是一个刻意为之的决定_ 。 _你甚至不能杀死他_ 。 _你是软弱的_ ， _你是自私的_ 。 _你有太多的需要了_ ， _你需要 **他** 太多了_。

欧比旺咬紧牙关，决意无视黑暗面的低语。只要在作出了困难的决定之后，他绝不会轻易被动摇。他不是这样的人。

他会修复安纳金，他不会辜负对方。或许他在原力里并不如安纳金一样强大，而黑暗面对他意志的回应也不会那么有力，但欧比旺有一个优势：他对运用原力的“精神控制把戏”的掌握出类拔萃。而这个仪式，尽管十分复杂，本质上就是如此。

所以欧比旺 _推动_ 他的意志，把原力注入仪器中，命令纤原体服从他，将安纳金的身体转化为它曾经最强大的状态。 _改变_ ，他命令道。

安纳金身体上的如尼符文发出耀眼的光芒，如此强烈以至于甚至无法被直视。

 _改变_ ， _改变_ ， _改——变——_ ！

仪器在欧比旺手里搏动，滚烫得可以灼烧，辐射出让人难以置信的能量。当光芒变得难以承受的时候，欧比旺把眼睛紧紧闭上。他们周围的原力旋转汇聚，直到欧比旺几乎难以呼吸。

接着，能量爆炸了，欧比旺被冲击波扔到舱室的墙上，他的脑袋重重地磕上去。

呻吟着，欧比旺睁开昏花的双眼。由于爆炸，他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，过了一会儿才聚集起清醒的意识。他怀疑自己经历着脑震荡。

一声微弱的呻吟让他全身冻住了。

他的心提到了嗓子眼儿，欧比旺把视线聚焦在那个试图把自己撑至坐姿的男人身上。

“什么鬼？”那个人环视四周，接着把视线聚焦在欧比旺身上。“师父？”他的声音里充满困惑，眨着蓝色的眼睛。

欧比旺无法呼吸。

显而易见，他说不出话，只能如饥似渴地看着这个熟悉的，深爱的身影，金棕色的头发，那一双美丽的蓝眼睛——以及健康的，充满活力的身体。

仪式成功了。

它真的奏效了。

“师父？”安纳金皱起双眉。“你的胡子呢？为什么你看起来如此年轻？”他快速扫视这个小小的密闭舱，眉头皱得更紧了。“我们在哪里？被俘了吗？还有苍天在上我们为什么没穿衣服？”

欧比旺的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。安纳金失忆了。理应如此。尽管欧比旺对于他的仪式没什么印象，维达也告诉了欧比旺他当时无法回忆起来任何发生在新的躯体所对应的年龄之后的事情。维达不得不使用他们之间的纽带去搜寻并恢复被压制的记忆。

欧比旺可以做相同的事情。

 _或者不做_ 。

他的脉搏加快了，欧比旺坐直，不让自己的视线从安纳金身上挪开。

这个安纳金完全不记得他自己的堕落。

或穆斯塔法。

“你吓到我了，师父”，安纳金朝他挪动身体。“他们对你做什么了？你有脑震荡吗？”他靠近欧比旺，把两根手指举到他面前，“你看到了几根手指？”

他看上去如此关切，如此充满保护欲。如此 _安纳金_ 。

欧比旺的喉咙里挤出一声啜泣，压抑而微弱。

“师父？”原力中散发着安纳金明显的担忧。

欧比旺只能让自己盯着他。说实话，他甚至没有理性地恐惧安纳金会在他挪开视线的一瞬间消失。

欧比旺伸出颤抖的手，触摸他深爱的脸庞。“安纳金”，他低语，已然深切地感到失去。

因为即使欧比旺选择不去恢复安纳金的记忆，它们依旧有可能在某天被回忆起来。更别说他不能永远对安纳金撒谎；安纳金总有一天会发现的，而欺骗他的后果可称不上是愉快的。 瑞克·哈丁（3）任务之后的灾难会重演，只不过这次严重得多，鉴于维达并不像安纳金一样宽容。他已经向维达隐瞒了一件事：他的孩子们。而这已经够糟糕的了。

还有另一件需要考虑的事：欧比旺依旧能在安纳金的原力印记边缘感受到黑暗面的存在：它没有消失，就像维达也没有真正消失。

因此，欺骗不是一个选择。让安纳金保持这个样子——尚未堕落，善良忠诚——不是一个选择。这不过是一个美丽的谎言。

他的视线模糊了，欧比旺轻柔地用双手捧起安纳金的脸庞。“我想让你知道，我一直是爱你的，亲爱的。永远。”

安纳金的眼睛睁大了。

欧比旺嗓音沙哑，“我最后悔的事就是我从未告诉过你这一点，直到一切都已经太迟了。”

“欧比旺——”

“现在，我将要做一些事”，欧比旺截断了安纳金的话。“你会感到有点儿奇怪，但我需要你不去抵抗我。”

安纳金的眼睛里充满了困惑，但是他点头了。“当然，师父”，他简短地回答。欧比旺的喉咙哽住了，他的心脏蜷缩，双眼再次感到刺痛。

通过他们之间的纽带，欧比旺把自己推进去，再次激活被抑制的连接，坠入安纳金的脑海深处，直到他找到了那个记忆区域，隐藏在安纳金心灵深处，被改写的记忆。他能够感受到维达的记忆就在那座精神屏障后面。维达并没有真正消失。

欧比旺打起精神，扯下了屏障，让穆斯塔法的火焰在安纳金的脑海里灼烧，让对方的心在火焰，愤怒，和悲伤停止呼吸。

这是他做过的最困难的事情之一：放手让安纳金消失——再一次地。

当他睁开眼睛，看见了达斯·维达更加严峻的面容和金黄色的双眼时，欧比旺感到一种毁灭性的失落，但同时，他……感到轻松。他不必再看着曾经的徒弟的双眼，假装一切都好。

自从他看见了圣殿里的尸体之后，一切都不会好了。

“我曾经思考过你是否会试图对我说谎”，维达说。“你是否会阻止我回忆起来一切。”他笑了起来，金色的双眼闪闪发光。维达在原力里的存在充满占有欲地包围着欧比旺。“但我知道，你不会这么做的。”

“是吗？”欧比旺因为他们之间违背自然的原力链接被再次激活而颤抖。“那么你比我更加坚定。”

“曾经的我作为一个幼稚的男孩无法理解你现在是一个什么样的人，欧比旺。他没有经历过你所经历的一切。只有我可以理解你。”

对此，欧比旺不知道该怎么回答。所以安纳金的视线转向他自己的的胳膊和腿。他用一种非常奇异的表情盯着它们。接着，他捧起欧比旺的手，把两个人的手指和在一起。一种古怪的，剧烈的快感在原力链接中传递。“哦！”安纳金呼出一口气。他看上去——给人的感觉也是一样——就像 _嗑嗨_ 了，就像他们不是在简简单单地触碰对方的手，而是在做一些带来无法承受的愉悦的事情。握着欧比旺的手，安纳金把它放到自己的脸颊上，自己的脖子上，接着是胸口，他的瞳孔扩大了。

欧比旺的脸颊在燃烧。他突然无比清楚地意识到他们二人此时一丝不挂这个事实。

他试图把自己的手抽回去，但是这不过让安纳金把它握得更紧了，安纳金黄色的眼睛眯了起来，他的视线不知怎么的能够同时充满渴望和仇恨。

“抚摸我”，安纳金命令道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> （1）欲壑难填：原文gagging for，Urban Dictionary解释为口语化的英式英语，意思是渴望，一般有性意味。
> 
> （2）如尼字母：runes。又称为卢恩字母，看过《哈利波特》的同志们应该知道这个东西， 主要流传于中欧和斯堪的纳维亚半岛，被维京文化，日耳曼文化，盎格鲁撒克逊文化和凯尔特文化广泛使用。在拉丁字母被推广之前，日耳曼语系的语言主要是由如尼文拼写。最古老的如尼字母有24个，随着语言的演化数目略有增加。在神秘学里，如尼文被广泛用于祈祷和占卜。每个如尼字母都有自己的名称和代表的力量。
> 
> 本文里，重塑肉体的西斯仪式需要施法者在接受者身上用鲜血画有治愈力量的如尼字母。
> 
> 不要问我一个从道教阴阳两仪和基督教善恶对立这些元素构建世界观的作品为什么会在同人里出现如尼文这种北欧文化/日耳曼文化的东西。我也很迷惑。
> 
> 以及蓝牙的标志就是两个如尼字母（Hagall 和 Bjarkan）拼在一起。
> 
> （3）瑞克·哈登：原文Rako Hardeen，即《克隆人战争》动画第五季欧比旺假死，扮成赏金猎人的剧情。
> 
> 翻译吐槽：
> 
> 恭喜西斯尊主在本章开头就喜提返老还童的可爱小王一枚！维达你喜欢小王的外表嫌弃老王年纪实锤了！肤浅的大猪蹄子！
> 
> 安纳金清醒之后的第一件事是问师父的胡子去了哪里【当时师父啥都没穿你第一反应是他的胡子？！
> 
> 结尾有捧脸哦～


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章可能存在让一部分读者感到反感的内容，对话中提及过去式出轨。

“抚摸我，”安纳金又重复了一遍。

欧比旺咽了咽口水，他能感受到手心传来西斯的心脏那有力而不稳定的跳动。

欧比旺脸颊滚烫，他把自己的手拽回来，在大腿上握拳。“这是不恰当的，”他生硬地说，站起来，看着舱门。安纳金热切的目光让他的皮肤感到刺痛，欧比旺无视了这感受。“怎么打开这扇门？”

安纳金跟着他站了起来——迅速地被自己绊倒了。“操！”

欧比旺诧异地看着他，接着意识到了安纳金一定习惯了机械腿的长度。无法否认，看着安纳金对着自己的腿困惑地眨眼让他的心脏在剧痛中蜷缩。欧比旺再次挪开了目光，并试图无视安纳金奇怪的呼吸方式：就好像他忘了自己需要呼吸一样。

终于，西斯尊主看上去想起来人体是怎么工作的——他挪动了。但不是朝着舱门，而是朝着欧比旺。

“你会服从我的命令，”他咬牙切齿，金色的眼镜因为愤怒眯缝起来。他拽住欧比旺的胳膊，把他拉向自己。

他们的胸膛撞在一起时，欧比旺哼了出来。“你觉得你自己在干嘛？”他给了安纳金一记他能力范围以内最无动于衷的眼神。

不幸的是，安纳金似乎完全没有领会到其中的意思：他的目光变得呆滞，那种奇异剧烈的愉悦感就像吞噬森林的火焰一样在他们的纽带中蔓延。

欧比旺试图阻断这种情绪，让自己有一些思考的能力，但他的努力毫无成效。当一双强壮的臂膀紧紧地搂住他，带着既让人恐惧又极度满足的绝望感时，他的双眼几乎翻到了后脑勺。 _需要这个_ ， _需要你_ ， _想念你_ —— _我的_ —— _永远都是_ —— _我的_ ！ _我的_ ！ _ **我——的——**_ ！搂着他的男人字面意义上的因为快乐而颤抖，当他反复在欧比旺颈窝里磨蹭时，环绕着欧比旺的双臂收紧了。 _我的_ ！ _我的_ ！ _ **我——的——**_ ！

欧比旺有一种被野兽按在爪下的错觉，那野兽随时会张开血盆大口，把自己活生生地吞下去。环绕着他们的原力变得 _狂野_ ，激烈得就像把他按在怀中的黑暗原力使用者一样。

他不知道自己应该做什么，只能感觉到被淹没。奇怪的是，欧比旺没有感受到丝毫的恐惧，即使他在安纳金身上感受不到一丝一毫，和理智沾边的东西。

慢慢地，他抬起自己的手，抚摸安纳金的后背。最初，这感觉尴尬极了。但紧接着，陈旧却未被遗忘的本能降临了。他的双手知道如何安慰自己的学徒，让他平静下来。

“我在这儿呢，”欧比旺低声说，用手指梳理着安纳金的头发，另一只手继续抚摸安纳金的后背。“我在这儿，亲爱的人，”被抛弃许久，超过十年没有被使用过的昵称从他的唇间滑出来，欧比旺甚至来不及制止自己。

安纳金开始发抖，把欧比旺抱得更紧了，他开始啃咬欧比旺的脖子，那绝望感如同一只饥饿的动物，想要的太多，但不知所措。

欧比旺的脸烧起来，他毫无疑问地感受到了抵在自己小腹上的硬度。与此同时，西斯尊主的牙齿陷进他的颈侧并开始 _吮吸_ 。

欧比旺的身体以一种意料之中的方式对此做出了反应，而他们赤身裸体，肌肤相亲的状态对此毫无帮助。

“安纳金，不要，”他试着阻止对方。但这声音即使他自己听来都觉得软弱极了，没有任何说服力。他浑身发烫，过于敏感的皮肤绷得紧紧的。

“为什么不呢，师父？”安纳金的声音里蕴含着下流的锋芒。“您瞧，我们从前并不是没有做过这样的事。尽管，鉴于您道貌岸然，假装什么都没有发生过的态度，这种事情或许对您来说的确没有发生过。”

欧比旺闭上双眼，让人灼烧的羞惭汇成崭新的波浪，席卷了他。“因为这是一个错误。这大错特错，而现在这罪恶只会急剧地增加。”

“你是一个伪君子，欧比旺”安纳金一边说一边用手包住了他们之间欧比旺某个发疼的身体部位。

欧比旺咽回去一声呻吟，他的双膝发软，全身上下的所有血液都向着搏动的阴茎涌过去。

“你一直都是这样一个伪君子，”西斯贴着他的耳朵说道，牙齿咬住了敏感的耳垂，挑逗地向下扽。“我经常大为惊奇，你是如何摆出那副完美绝地的面孔的，尽管你已经背着宝贵的绝地议会和从前的学徒搞在一起。”他刺耳地笑了起来，双手依旧懒洋洋地爱抚着欧比旺的勃起。“你还记得瑞林战役（1）吗？你接通了尤达大师的全息电话，像每个尽忠职守的绝地一样做你的汇报，就好像你感觉不到双腿之间还淌着我的精液一样。”

“你没有资格说这种话，安纳金，”欧比旺尽力摆出自己最平稳的声音，尽管他怀疑那并没有什么效果。“考虑到你当时显而易见地‘搞’你从前的师父，背着你的 _妻子_ 。”欧比旺因为无法抑制声音里的苦涩而感到耻辱。这并不是因为嫉妒或任何类似的情绪。欧比旺没有任何理由感到嫉妒或是被背叛：他很久之前就开始怀疑安纳金和阿米达拉参议员之间暗生情愫，远在他和安纳金的‘关系’开始之前。真正让欧比旺感到受伤的是安纳金没有足够信任自己，没有告诉自己他已经 _结婚_ 了——再加上安纳金显然对自己的妻子不忠——并让欧比旺在不知情的情况下成为通奸的同谋。

尽管如此，从宏观的角度说，得知了安纳金的婚姻对欧比旺来说不算什么。他的世界在此之前就已经崩塌了：在他看见那段监控录像，安纳金跪在西迪厄斯面前管他叫师父。那远比安纳金已婚的新闻更让他感到痛苦和作呕。

严格地说，他和安纳金之间的关系 _什么都算不上_ ；欧比旺知道这个，他从来都知道，而发现安纳金有一个妻子不过是另一个佐证罢了。

那些战斗之后，被肾上腺素点燃，带着绝望的激情，当他们精疲力竭，被汗水和血液覆盖时的性不包含任何承诺。只是同袍兄弟之间一种确认自己又活过了一天的方式，仅此而已。

他和安纳金甚至从来没有谈论过这个。这只不过是另一件他们会做的事，偶尔为之。安纳金常常在事后一眼都不看他，只是浑身散发出愧疚和羞耻。现在看来，欧比旺理解了背后的原因。现在看来，他们之间不理智的行为比想象的更加不道德。

欧比旺甚至记不起来这是 _什么时候_ 发生的，当他们之间柏拉图式的关系变得不那么柏拉图的时候。

他不记得那场战役的名字了，也不记得那时候阿索卡在哪里。

他记得自己转过头，撞上了安纳金黑暗的目光。他记得他们俩之间的距离不断缩小，直到最后，他们亲吻彼此，绝望而饥渴。他记得他们像发情的动物一样抱在一起，急切，坚硬。安纳金的大手包住了他们俩的勃起，笨拙地，断断续续地撸动，直到他们终于释放出来。

事后他们几乎不能好好看看彼此。很快，新的危机需要他们全神贯注，新的战役需要他们为之奋战。欧比旺默认了这只是一次性的事故，不会被重复的错误。

他错了。

几场战役之后，欧比旺发现自己后背着地，禁锢在曾经的学徒沉甸甸的身体下方。安纳金的阴茎把他撑开，给他带来了从未想象过的快感。那愉悦是确凿无疑的。欧比旺不得不咬住自己的手，把呻吟堵回去——毕竟，他们手下的士兵就在帐篷外面——当安纳金欲火中烧，在他的身体里力道十足地抽插时，他们对彼此的渴望让欧比旺晕头转向。

之后，欧比旺试着告诉自己这样的事情不会再次发生，但几周以后，他再次发觉自己躺在安纳金的身下，被干得无法思考，说不出话。这样的事一次，又一次，再一次地发生，如此频繁以至于欧比旺几乎不需要任何扩张就可以接纳安纳金的阴茎。他已经如此习惯了。

有时他们会调换角色：有时，安纳金紧紧抓住欧比旺的臀部，带着放纵的怒火骑他。安纳金的表情几乎算得上是痛苦的，他双眼紧闭，在欧比旺的阴茎上高潮。

但是那样的夜晚相对稀少；安纳金喜欢充当侵略的角色，而欧比旺发现自己更偏向于作为插入的接受者。

原因之一在于这减少了他的愧疚和羞惭。不管怎么说，安纳金曾经是他的学徒。欧比旺 _抚养_ 过他。成为被动的一方让欧比旺觉得自己不那么像一个让人恶心的性犯罪者。

并且，实话实说，他就是更加享受被插入。他享受安纳金压在他身上和侵犯他内部的感觉，安纳金操他的方式，持久，充满渴望。欧比旺关怀和给予刻印在天性里。把自己的身体送给学徒似乎是他们关系中天经地义的一步，不管这在道德上有多么荒谬。

安纳金的嗤笑把欧比旺从回忆中撕扯出来。“我们做过的事和帕德梅毫无关系”。他一面在欧比旺的脖子上吮出一个有一个淤青，一面继续撸欧比旺的阴茎。

“当然了，”欧比旺不带任何讽刺意味地回答。“我确信你是这么说服你自己的。”

安纳金咆哮着把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。

欧比旺想说自己完全不享受这个亲吻，但这是个彻头彻尾的谎言。他想说自己只是被动地忍受着，但他回吻了对方，安纳金的双唇让他心神摇曳，他羞愧极了，因为自己唇间溢出的呻吟声越来越大，显得欲壑难填。安纳金怒气冲冲的念头充斥在他的脑海里。

_她爱我，无条件地爱我；你甚至拒绝承认你对我有任何情愫。你只是让我占有你的身体，但你的心灵从来不是我的。我恨你，因为你让我背叛了我的妻子，却不给我任何我需要的东西。你表现得就像是我们之间什么都没有发生过一样，就像我对你来说无足轻重，无关紧要，而我痛恨这一点——痛恨你——并且痛恨我自己，因为我渴望更多。那时的我真是一个傻瓜，竟然没有看出你已经是属于我的：身体，思想，和灵魂。_

安纳金的思绪中夹带着如此疯狂的占有欲，欧比旺因为忧虑而颤抖。然而，让他羞愧的是，他的身体热爱这个：他的阴茎在安纳金的手心里硬到无以复加的程度，他的臀部为每一个抚摸而兴奋，他的嘴吮吸西斯舌头的急切让他无地自容。

他刚刚经历了长久的孤独生活。他也许不像安纳金那样贪恋触摸，但欧比旺在过去四年间只被自己触碰过。何况，当他是一个中年人的时候就很难抗拒安纳金的吸引，现在这具年轻，更加敏感的身体没有一丝机会。

“ _我的人生属于绝地，而非你_ ，”他依旧试图坚持自己的立场，但快感和欲念让他语无伦次。安纳金的手现在握住了他们两个，勃起抵着勃起，撸动的速度变得更快，他的嘴一会儿在欧比旺的唇间流连，其余时候忙着把明显的吻痕印满欧比旺的脖子和下巴。

“骗子，”安纳金吮吸他的颈部动脉，他们的敏感兴奋的臀部抵在一起。这感觉一团糟，肮脏，并且毫无尊严，和他们在克隆人战争期间的第一次并非毫无共同之处。但这次的情形和那时候比起来更加不正当。欧比旺不应该让这些发生了，安纳金现在是一个西斯，是敌人——一个—— _啊_ ——

伴随着哭喊欧比旺射精了，他的快感成为安纳金的导火索，双重愉悦的冲击在两人之间爆炸，让他们浑身瘫软，茫然无措，攀附在对方身上，就好像那是生命中唯一的依靠一样。

他们拥抱着瘫倒在地板上，仍旧因为高潮的余韵而颤抖不止——错误的，禁忌的愉悦，永远不应该被一位绝地和一位西斯共享。

欧比旺茫然地瞪着舱室的天花板，熟悉的重量压在他身上，安纳金的身体。

_现在什么？_

当他选择采取采取这样的行动——试图和维达谈判，如果发现安纳金真的残留在对方身上的话便重塑他的身体——欧比旺从来没有预料到这会导向 _现在的局面_ 。在他所能期望的最好结局，安纳金会在欧比旺履行完全部义务之后让他离开。他从来没有想过他们会跌回…...欧比旺甚至不知道 _怎么去定义_ 他们克隆人战争时期的这种关系。

他们从来都不是情人。坦白地说，欧比旺从来没有把安纳金当成自己的情人。安纳金是他的学徒，他的同伴，他的兄弟，他的世界——但从来不是情人，不管安纳金用阴茎侵入他的身体多少次。欧比旺从没 _允许_ 自己把安纳金当成自己的情人。他们曾经做过的…...是一个肮脏的小秘密，某件他绝不会大声承认的事，即使他们两个独处的时候——即使他们正在做那件事。

欧比旺的嘴唇扭曲成忧郁的笑容。

多么讽刺，直到纳金堕落成西斯，屠杀了整个绝地武士团，并且杀害了他的妻子之后他们才开始谈论这个。

“别想的那么大声，”安纳金冲着他的胸口说。“你正在毁掉余韵的享受。”

“我致以深深的歉意，维达勋爵，”欧比旺嘲讽道。

“别叫我这个。”

欧比旺看着安纳金的头顶，挑起眉毛。“我似乎清楚地记得你要求我称呼你为维达。”

安纳金抬起头，金色的眼睛对上了欧比旺的视线。他看上去就像一只餍足，危险的大猫。“我改变主意了。我发现自己更喜欢我原来的名字，当你把它哭喊出来的时候。”

欧比旺觉得自己脸颊发烫。不管他们过去做过多少次爱，他依旧不习惯讨论这个。“那是一个不会被重复的错误。”

安纳金大笑，牵动全身的肌肉，就好像这是他这辈子听过最荒唐的话。欧比旺盯着他，心脏痛苦的蜷缩，他意识到这是很多年来他第一次听到安纳金像这样笑——在克隆人战争以前，或许。

“得了吧，欧比旺”安纳金最终说道，依旧露出让人心烦意乱的英俊笑颜。“我们都心知肚明这会是一句谎话。”他的微笑消失了。他突然把身体的重心向前撑到胳膊肘上，居高临下地逼视欧比旺，金色的双眼蕴含着黑暗的激情。

欧比旺吞咽着，无法移开自己的目光。

安纳金腾出一只手，捧住欧比旺的脸颊。这个动作是如此的轻柔以至于流露出嘲讽的意味。“你我都知道，我们在过去没有停止做爱，即使那时你还会担心整个绝地议会可能发现此事，而我还有一位深爱的妻子。现在，我们已经一无所有，也毫无顾忌了。”他躺下身，冲着欧比旺的嘴唇说。“你无法继续躲藏在你宝贵的绝地法则背后，欧比旺。 _你。是。我的_ 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> （1）瑞林战役：Rylin Battle，译者在Wookieepedia上没有找到这个星球，希望知道的小伙伴进行补充。根据上下文应该是发生在克隆人战争时期的一场战役，不影响阅读。
> 
> 翻译吐槽：  
> 演员行为角色买单，恭喜安妮在开头喜提平地摔技能。  
> 根据以前翻译的经历，little_tales太太用了大量英式俚语，因此我合理怀疑太太是腐国人——重点来了，贵英开车的方式好洋气啊！  
> 这个CP的相性就是煮熟的鸭子（只有嘴硬）和高压锅（论鸭子是怎么熟的）。  
> 对不起大家，更新速度很慢，三天打鱼两天晒网的......。  
> 出一咬三：形容本人更新一章的时间别的太太咬咬牙可以翻译三章（AO3上翻译Master Mine/亦师亦徒 的太太真的更新了三章 OTZ）。


	6. Chapter 6

欧比旺在冥想的时候感觉到安纳金正在向他们的房间走来。

他们的房间。多么荒唐，奇怪的称谓，然而它名副其实。自从仪式成功以后，欧比旺就彻彻底底地不再被许可离开安纳金的房间。他不知道安纳金是怎么向自己的属下解释的。但是，话又说回来，达斯·维达不需要向任何人解释任何事，而安纳金依旧是达斯·维达，尽管他现在换了一副更加年轻英俊的面孔。

这并不代表任何一位帝国军官意识到了让人恐惧的黑色盔甲现在掩饰着大变活人的秘密。欧比旺一直对于安纳金能否重新穿上维生服表示质疑——不管怎样，盔甲是为更高的人设计的，而它主要的功能是提供生命支持系统——但是安纳金花了不到一天就相应地改造了维生服。身高差的问题被一双增高靴子解决了，安纳金会先穿上可观地增加了他身高的靴子，再套上盔甲。让欧比旺来评价的话，安纳金走路的姿态相当僵硬，但其他人不太可能注意到这个区别——帝国忠实的臣仆似乎更倾向于完完全全地避免看见维达。而且正如欧比旺证实的那样，人们只会看见自己想要看见的。

门总算开了，身着黑色盔甲的人影昂首阔步地走进来。房门在摩擦声中关闭。

欧比旺可以感受到安纳金出于某种原因而怒气冲冲，黑暗面的情绪围绕着他形成了一个漩涡，顺着他和欧比旺之间的纽带溢出来。

“蠢货，每一个都是彻头彻尾的蠢货，”安纳金说，达斯维达机械的声音让欧比旺打了个寒颤。不知为什么，看见身着维生服的安纳金仍旧会让他不安——这让他想起他们依旧站在巨大鸿沟的两侧，不管脱下盔甲的维达看起来和安纳金有多么的相似。

与此同时，穿上维生服不容置疑地让安纳金的情绪更为恶劣，这让他想起被囚禁在盔甲中的漫长时光。

“看来你的下属没有你期待的那么俯首帖耳？”欧比旺不动声色地嘲讽道，装作没有因为想要让安纳金靠近他而微微颤抖，他们之间那违背自然的纽带绷紧了，如饥似渴地搏动着。这让人难以忍受。

“别试探我的耐心，欧比旺，”安纳金用维达的声音说，全副武装地向他走来。

欧比旺很惊讶。一般来说，安纳金似乎巴不得马上把维生服脱掉。他显然无比憎恶这身盔甲。但这一次他似乎悠闲自在得很。

隔着黑色的手套，维达掐住了欧比旺的喉咙，猛地把他拽成跪姿。

欧比旺看着黑色的面具。“出什么事情了，安纳金？”他镇定地说——或者尽可能地镇定，鉴于安纳金终于侵入了他的脑海之中，他们之间的纽带一波接着一波地向他的身体传递着奇异而剧烈的愉悦感。

“我刚刚在和舰队的高级军官们进行非常重要的会议，”安纳金用维达的声音说。“但是我他娘的完全集中注意。除了对你犯花痴脑子里一片空白。正如往常一样，你毁掉了一切。”他把欧比旺的脸拉过来，用力按在自己的胯部。“你知道在这身盔甲里勃起有多么让人难受吗？”

欧比旺忍俊不禁。“我的心都在为此滴血。”他挖苦对方。

安纳金发出恼怒的声音，脱下覆盖自己臀部的盔甲。他无拘无束的阴茎弹出来，硬得像石头，因为充血而泛红。他收紧了握在欧比旺喉咙上的手，把对方的脸拉向自己湿漉漉大的阴茎。“吸吧，师傅。”

欧比旺颤栗起来。他无法否认，被称为 _师傅_ 的同时双膝跪地让他感到唤起，非同一般地。

他感受到安纳金黑暗的愉悦感在纽带中传递。“你喜欢这个，”对方一点点的把生殖器喂进他的嘴里。“你幻想这个有多久了，师傅？当我还是你的 _学徒_ 的时候？有多少次，你含着某个人的阴茎，幻想那是我的？”

嘴里又粗又长的东西让欧比旺没办法说话，但让人害臊的是，安纳金的话与事实相差无几。当安纳金还是他的学徒的时候，他的视线就在对方的肌肉线条上欣赏地流连，欧比旺因为这吸引深感羞愧，他试图驱逐它，通过冥想——并失败了，通过和与自己学徒相似的人上床——多多少少算是成功，直到克隆人战争期间，他和安纳金之间开始了某种…...肉体关系。

“我希望在过去就察觉到，”安纳金用维达的声音说，他开始热切地在欧比旺的嘴里抽插。“你可以在多年以前就称谓我的。完完全全是属于 _我的_ 。如果我知道我只需要把阴茎捅进你的身体里就可以获得你的关注，我会在还是一个该死的青少年的时候就这么做。我当然想要这么做。你是我第一次勃起的缘由，第一场春梦的对象。你是这么让人生气，但还是见鬼的好看。每一次你对我说教的时候，我都想用自己的老二把你的嘴堵上。”

“ _闭嘴，安纳金_ ，”欧比旺通过纽带说，鉴于他的嘴正忙着干其他的事。他的脸颊因为羞耻和尴尬而发烫，但他能感觉到自己勃起的阴茎正一点点地渗出液体。

_“ 抚慰你自己，”维达命令道，同时，脑海里响起安纳金充满柔情蜜意的声音，“_ _ 我知道你想这么做 _ _。_ _ 来吧 _ _，_ _ 师傅 _ _。_ _ 这儿没有人会看见你有多么堕落 _ _。_ _ 没有人 _ _，_ _ 除了我 _ _。_ _ 为我触摸自己把，欧比旺 _ _。_ _”_

欧比旺照办了，他把自己发疼的勃起从裤子里掏出来，感到脸烫得快要烧起来。欧比旺随着安纳金抽插的节奏抚慰自己的阴茎。这 _的确_ 是堕落的，这 _的确_ 是淫荡的。他正跪在达斯·维达身前，一边让维达操自己的嘴一边拼命地自渎。

但他的羞耻没能胜过他的欲望。双重的快感让他无法把自己的精神集中在除了性爱以外的任何事情上，不一会儿，安纳金就在他的嘴里高潮了。欧比旺能尝到对方滚烫发咸的精液。

“咽下去，”维达命令道，强迫他跪在原地。

_欧比旺迫切地吞咽，依旧撸着自己的阴茎，动作又重又快。维达脱下手套，安纳金的手——血肉之躯——开始爱抚他的头发，他敏感的耳垂，他的脖颈。“_ _ 就是这样 _ _，_ _ 欧比旺 _ _，”安纳金的声音在他的脑海里激动得上气不接下气。“_ _ 你是多么的美 _ _，_ _ 欧比旺 _ _。_ _ 为我高潮吧 _ _，_ _ 师傅 _ _。”_

欧比旺做到了，呻吟着倒在了安纳金的大腿上，他的快感如此激烈，安纳金也为之颤抖。

“操他的，我都忘了做爱有多刺激了，”安纳金开始除下他的头盔。“我确实不记得曾经感觉这么好过。”

欧比旺一脸恍惚地看着安纳金，他的大脑还晕晕乎乎地沉浸在愉悦中。他能在对方金色的双眼中看到相同的，令人沉醉的快感。

他感觉到，安纳金又勃起了。

欧比旺给了对方一个难以置信的表情。

安纳金刺耳地笑了，他正在脱自己的盔甲。“我的老二已经坏了四年了，”尽管如此，他的声音中并没有从前欧比旺感受到的怨恨。“原谅我，我还在试图弥补失去的美好时光。而且你并没有什么资格指责我，欧比旺。”他意味深长地看了看欧比旺正在勃起的胯下。

“唔，这可算不上是我的错，”欧比旺优雅地站起来。他必须承认自己一点也不怀念衰老的躯体。年轻带来的敏捷活力是如此美好。“我归咎于我们之间的原力链接，”尽管欧比旺并不确定自己能否把这种贪得无厌，纠缠身心的饥渴怪罪到原力链接的头上去。

安纳金攥住他的手腕，把欧比旺拉到房间角落的气垫床上。

继续扮作重度烧伤的半机械人有一个缺点，安纳金无法在不引起任何怀疑的情况下命令属下在他的房间里安放一张真正的床。但安纳金设法找到的一张气垫床已经足够舒适了——并且足够柔软。安纳金用力把欧比旺推到床上，伸展四肢压住欧比旺，就像一只危险的大型猫科动物一样。

“扶着我，”安纳金要求到。

经过几周的时间，欧比旺甚至已经无法感到惊讶了。他顺从地将双手固定在阿纳金宽阔的背上，紧紧地抱着他。而阿纳金依偎在欧比旺的胸口，开始懒洋洋地吮吸着他的乳头。根据欧比旺的经验，这样的情况会持续一段时间。阿纳金似乎在这种行为中得到了奇怪的安慰，就像婴儿在母亲的乳头中得到安慰一样。只不过这个比喻并不恰当，因为通常的结局是阿纳金把老二塞进他的身体里，操得欧比旺连自己的名字也想不起来。

“西迪厄斯召唤了我，”安纳金主动坦白，接着他开始吮吸另一边的乳头。

欧比旺用力咬住嘴唇，把呻吟堵回去。安纳金的舌头正在挑逗着敏感的蓓蕾。“是吗？”他挤出一句回应。

阿纳金哼了一声。" _是的_ ， _我要杀了他_ 。"他通过纽带回答欧比旺，鉴于他的嘴正忙着照顾欧比旺的乳头。

“那——那好极了，”欧比旺倒吸一口气，安纳金的牙齿刮擦过他乳尖。

_“_ _ 我会成为皇帝 _ _，”安纳金一边说一边对欧比旺的胸肌又亲又咬。“_ _ 并为我的帝国带来和平和繁荣 _ _。”_

一个忧虑的念头浮现在欧比旺性奋的脑海里，但阿纳金舔咬他乳头的嘴和抚摸他阴茎的手让欧比旺完全无法集中精神。

“你这儿还因为今天早上湿着呢？”安纳金的手指顺着欧比旺的曲线向下滑，抵在对方身体入口。他把一根手指推进去。“已经松成这样了，师傅。”

欧比旺红着脸，安纳金加进一根指头时他挤出细小的声音。"那是你的错。"这些天他总是湿润松弛，为接纳阿纳金的阴茎做好准备，因为他们做爱的次数实在是太频繁了。酸痛不是一个问题，鉴于他们使用巴克塔作为润滑，所以没有什么能够阻止他们一天四五次地满足性欲。欧比旺一生中从未感到如此放纵，从未感到如此欲壑难填。这让他大感羞愧，但他无能为力。他的身体为渴望安纳金而 _疼痛_ 。更严重的是，他那颗愚昧的心也为阿纳金而疼痛，彻底无视了理智一切告诫。相比于他那不理智的心灵渴望，身体上的渴望反而没有那么令人不安。

当阿纳金，粗壮、熟悉、十全十美，顶入他体内的时候，欧比旺呻吟了，眼睛向后脑勺翻过去。这感觉太过刺激。"安纳金，"他呢喃着，指甲扣进对方结实的臀部，催促他顶得更深。"我的安纳金。"

“师傅，”安纳金低语，把自己拔出来，再猛地撞进他的身体里。

欧比旺呻吟着，双腿缠上阿纳金的腰。他喜欢感受到自己学徒的阴茎正被他含在体内，感受到安纳金沉重有力的身体压在他身上，占有他，索取他。

快感让他迷失了自己，肌肤相亲时淫秽的拍打声和喘息叫喊声一时间成了房间里唯一的声音。

_但很快，他的呻吟声越来越大，因为安纳金的抽插越来越猛烈，越来越快，他的阴茎一次又一次地在顶在欧比旺的前列腺上。_ _ 安纳金 _ _，_ _ 安纳金 _ _，_ _ 安纳金 _ _。_

欧比旺再一次高潮了，他哭喊着安纳金的名字，下面的肉道痉挛着裹住了他学徒的阴茎。

安纳金呻吟着射得很深，他摆动髋部又在欧比旺体内插了一会儿，终于停了下来，瘫在欧比旺身上，沉甸甸的，满身大汗，完美无缺。

安纳金的嘴唇找到了他的嘴唇，他们就这样亲吻了一阵子，带着对彼此的渴望和依恋。这感觉亲密得让人 _吃不消_ ，甚至比性爱更亲密。

当他们终于分开的时候，欧比旺花了好一阵子才把心思集中在除了 _安纳金_ ， _我的安纳金_ 以外的其他事情上。

他睁开眼睛，看着同床共枕的西斯。他们的脸挨得很近，欧比旺甚至可以看到安纳金每一根金色的睫毛，和它们环绕着的金色的眼。

"你真的认为杀死西迪厄斯是一件简单的事情吗？"他静静地说道。"我觉得你小看他了。"

安纳金的眉头皱了起来，下巴紧绷着。但他并没有因为欧比旺 "低估 了"他而抱怨或发火。欧比旺发现安纳金在性爱以后要变得亲切友善许多。

“我没有什么选择。”安纳金说。“等待的时间越长，他了解到你的风险就越大，接着他就会开始怀疑我，任何出其不备的优势都会消失。”

欧比旺咬着嘴唇，犹豫不决。"如果你给我一把光剑，我可以帮你。"

安纳金盯着他。"你想要帮我？"他用一种奇怪的口气问。黄色的眼睛因为怀疑眯缝起来，但欧比旺能感觉到他的 _渴望_ 。安纳金想要这个。无论他嘴上怎么说，安纳金心灵的一部分希望再次和欧比旺组成一个团队。

欧比旺为他们的过去成就的一切而心痛。

他点了点头，看着安纳金的眼睛。"我愿意帮助你杀死西迪厄斯。这是一个我可以毫无保留地支持的目标"。

安纳金的脸上缓缓绽开细小的微笑，很快就变成美丽的露齿而笑。这让欧比旺的心跳漏了一拍。

他不得不别过头，阻止自己回以笑容。

一个 _西斯_ ，他提醒自己。安纳金是个西斯。手上沾满无辜者的鲜血。

而现在他不得不提醒自己，这件事就足以让人忧心忡忡。

原力啊，他在做什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三次元爆炸，给大家道歉。没有坑也不会坑。  
> 翻译吐槽：  
> 发布上一章（克隆人战争时期的爱情）的时候想在吐槽里加上一句抖机灵的俏皮话（女同志你反思一下你的脑子里除了meme还有什么），没有想出来，在这一章补上：  
> 非原创，不记得出处了：“战争～好似恶魔的汤锅；爱情～如同甜美的蘑菇；战争中的爱情～就是汤煮蘑菇～”  
> 那个开头的H情节。真的。不是。情景。Porn。吗？


	7. Chapter 7

欧比旺对自己足够诚实，他承认在过去的四年里，他曾无数次地想象过杀死西迪厄斯。以复仇为名夺走一条活生生的性命，这样的念头并不符合绝地之道。但是无论他如何努力，都不能使自己放弃这样的想法。西迪厄斯夺走了他的一切：他的家园，他的亲人，他的朋友——以及他的徒弟。如果这世上有只一个生物可以让欧比旺仇恨，那就是达斯·西迪厄斯。

然而，当他和安纳金进入帝国皇宫属于西迪厄斯的王座室时，欧比旺只能感受到想要结束这一切的欲望，想要尽快从绝地圣殿中抹除西迪厄斯的存在。虽然皇宫已经被重新装饰过，和昔日的绝地神殿几无相似之处，但这不重要。欧比旺一辈子都会称呼这些墙壁和房间为家，西迪厄斯住在这里，腐蚀这圣地，这感觉让欧比旺无法思考。它让欧比旺生理性地恶心。

在此之前，他们尽最大努力做了准备。安纳金穿着他的盔甲，他的行为举止已经和维达几乎没有区别。欧比旺穿着暴风兵的盔甲，戴着能够抑制原力手环，从而在西迪厄斯面前掩饰自己的存在。他的光剑藏在盔甲里，一个一旦有需要，触手可及的地方。

考虑所有的情况以后，他们制定了一个简单的计划。安纳金在西迪厄斯最不经意的时候下手，打他个措手不及，不带任何英雄主义色彩：直接干净利落地杀死他。欧比旺原本只是后援，以防万一形势出现变化。

他应该意识到计划总是赶不上变化。

毕竟，安纳金什么时候遵照过计划？他在这件事上的记录在他还是个绝地武士时就已经非常糟糕。成为西斯显然让这雪上加霜。

"终于，维达尊主。"西迪厄斯说，对着维达披挂铠甲身影冷笑。"你可是让我久等了——"

安纳金唯一依照计划的行为就是他迅疾的进攻：他点亮光剑，砍向西迪厄斯——斩断对方的一条手臂，紧接着，另一条。

欧比旺错愕的喊声完全淹没在西迪厄斯痛苦的嚎叫里。

"杀了他！"他向卫兵们咆哮着，试图站起来。

侍卫们点亮了红色的光剑，但欧比旺即使没有原力也能感觉到他们的犹豫。

"我是你们未来的皇帝。"安纳金用维达低沉严厉的声音警告他们。"攻击我的人将被处死。向我宣誓效忠，你们的地位就会得到保证。"

"杀了他啊！"西迪厄斯又在地上吼道。"他是个叛——"他的话被自己的惨叫打断了，安纳金砍掉了他的一条腿，然后是另一条。西迪厄斯没有四肢的身体在地上抽搐，他双眼圆睁，痛苦地喘着粗气。

"离开我们吧。"安纳金向侍卫们下令。

僵持一会而以后，他们看了看对方，相继离开了。

维达沉重的靴子踩着西迪厄斯的胸口，压的对方喘不过气来。"如此无助的处境让你感受如何，我的师傅？"恭敬的语气里满是嘲讽。"你曾经满心欢喜的看着我沦落到这种地步，不是吗？重度伤残的我是如此易于控制。你知道重塑健康身体的方法，但你选择不告诉我，让我一直处于这种悲惨的状态，一直在痛苦中挣扎。这感觉是什么样的， _希夫_ ？软弱无力，只能依赖他人？"

西迪厄斯瞪着他，怒火在眼中熊熊燃烧。"江山易改，本性难移啊，我算是见识了。你当然可以杀死我，维达大人，但这不能修复你的身体，也不能让你的妻子复活，或是让肯诺比回心转意。"他脸上绽开丑恶而满足的笑容，"你仍旧是 _一无所有_ ——"

“这就是你大错特错的地方。"安纳金咆哮着把踩在西迪厄斯胸口的脚往下跺，直到从对方身体里挤出痛苦的呻吟。他摘下头盔，对着西迪厄斯微笑，金色双眼充满仇恨和自得。"几年前我就应该摆脱你，但我的反应还不够快，我的身体过于脆弱，无法承受你的原力闪电。现在我已经要比任何时候都强大，而你 _什么都不是_ 。不过一介衰朽老翁。"

西迪厄斯双眼圆睁，一眨不眨地瞪着他。欧比旺无法确定对方是惊诧到这种地步，还是终于因为疼痛而休克了。

"不，你不会这么轻易就能死去的。"安纳金脸上挂着扭曲的微笑。"痛快的死亡对你来说过于仁慈，我曾经的师傅。我会让你苟延残喘，在未来的日子里把你千刀万剐，一点一点地剁碎。"

欧比旺的脊背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他终于能够让自己移动了，欧比旺取下头盔，接着召唤光剑。它滑入手中，那重量有些陌生，但却让他感到安慰。

欧比旺走到两个西斯身旁，点亮光剑，将它刺入西迪厄斯的心脏。

_看着生命的光芒从西迪厄斯的眼睛里熄灭带来了_ _ 无与伦比 _ _的满足感，欧比旺无法否认这一点——知道他的脸是西迪厄斯临死前看到的最后一件东西也是一样的。_

_ 这是为了我的兄弟姐妹们 _ _。_ _ 这是为了成千上万被你毁掉 _ _，_ _ 夺走的生命 _ _。_ _ 这是为了你从我身边偷走的 _ _，_ _ 我养育呵护 _ _，_ _ 爱他胜过一切的男孩 _ _。_

不出意外，安纳金的怒火立刻爆发出来。"我跟他的帐还没算完呢！"

关掉光剑，欧比旺冷静地取下原力抑制器。他叹了口气，原力涌回他体内。是他的想象，还是原力已经不那么黑暗了？

"你没有权利这么做，欧比旺!该死的，我还没把受的罪全都讨回来呢。"

他转向安纳金，走近了一些。他用双手捧起安纳金的脸，看着那双愤怒的金色眼睛。"复仇和无谓的残忍之间是有区别的。你是一个更高尚的人，安纳金。"

安纳金瞪着他，下巴绷紧了，他的怒火让空气都变得凝重。"你怎么敢——"

欧比旺吻上了他的唇，无比轻柔地。

安纳金浑身僵硬，他的肌肉仍然因为愤怒而紧绷。"你不能用这个就让我分心，欧比旺。"

欧比旺又轻轻地吻了他，然后又吻了一下，让每个吻保持短促而甜蜜。

"欧比旺，"安纳金咬了回去，但欧比旺能感觉到他在放松身体，他的愤怒软化成了气恼。他的嘴唇开始回应，安纳金的手埋在欧比旺的头发里，紧紧地抓着，他的舌头滑进欧比旺的嘴里，吻开始变得饥渴，充满占有欲。 _他错了_ ， _他错了_ ， _你还是我的_ ， _我没有失去你_ 。他用热辣的，让人晕眩的吻覆盖欧比旺的脸和脖子。 _你是我的_ ， _他错了_ ， _你还是我的_ ， _你永远不会离开我_ 。

欧比旺发出肯定的声音，用自己在原力中的存在缠住了安纳金在原力中的存在。他完全地打开了自己的心扉，让安纳金进入。他能够感受到安纳金的想法，饥渴而下流。

_他想把欧比旺按在地板上_ ， _就在西迪厄斯已经冷却的尸体旁边_ ， _在那里占有他_ ， _侵犯他_ ， _向西迪厄斯证明欧比旺还是他的_ ， _永远都是他的_ 。

"这真是相当的病态，安纳金，"欧比旺回敬道，他被逗乐了。而且，让他羞于承认的是，他感到被唤起。

诚然，欧比旺对于返老还童以来无时无刻不在困扰他们的性唤起已经相当习惯了。他们做爱的频率也许应当让他感到警醒，特别是他们对彼此身体的渴望和贪婪，但事实并非如此。他开始认可这是一种新的常态，这必须是。事实上，在他们返回科洛桑的途中，安纳金想在穿梭机上操他，而欧比旺甚至没有试图抗议。

这段经历仍是历历在目：欧比旺骑在安纳金身上时，对方的手指狠狠地掐着他的臀部，在他耳边吐着下流话（ _师傅，你含着我感觉真是好极了；师傅，你做爱的频率比鼬鼠_ [1] _还高，怎么还是这么紧？_ ），每一句“师傅”都让欧比旺的阴茎更硬，他感到自己胸口的束缚逐渐放松了。

欧比旺把自己从思绪中扯回来，强行把不恰当的性奋感赶走。"在西迪厄斯的尸体旁边做爱超出了我的底线，安纳金。"他干巴巴地说。

安纳金笑了，脸上已经没有愤怒的痕迹。他吻了吻欧比旺的嘴唇，神态出奇的温柔，喃喃道："待会儿再说吧。"

欧比旺颤抖了一下，温暖的感觉从胃部升起来。

他俩分开后，安纳金带着奇异的表情看着西迪厄斯的尸体。

一团原力闪电出现在他的手中。

欧比旺皱了皱眉头。"你在做什么？他已经死了。"

"我们需要摧毁这具尸体，防止他被克隆了。"安纳金将原力闪电掷向尸体。"我相信西迪厄斯必定有一些应急计划。我得去调查一下。"

欧比旺厌恶地皱起鼻子，尸体焚烧的气味充斥整个房间。

当尸体烧得只剩下一堆焦灰时，安纳金把手搭在欧比旺的腰上，说："我们走吧。"

欧比旺扬了扬眉毛。"去哪里？"西迪厄斯已经死了，他不确定安纳金此后的计划是什么。

安纳金唇边勾起一抹灿烂的笑容。"我赢得了整个帝国，不是吗？"

***

_ 一年之后 _

欧比旺注视着安纳金的睡颜。看着他宽阔的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，看着他的眉毛在梦中微微皱起的样子，暗金色的卷发勾勒出他的脸庞，让那些线条看起来更加柔和。更加年轻。更为天真和脆弱。

外表是如此具有欺骗性。这是整个银河系最有权势的男人。

科洛桑的卫星在夜空中闪耀，照亮了皇宫内的主卧室——不是西迪厄斯曾经占据的那间，是另一个房间。他和安纳金还是师徒时共享的那个房间。当安纳金拒绝让步，不愿意居住在皇宫以外的地方时，欧比旺坚持他们就住在曾经的房间里。安纳金评论他是个多愁善感的傻瓜，但终于还是让步了。

虽然现在宿舍内的装潢更加富丽堂皇，但无疑还是他们作为绝地武士多年以来共同居住的地方，最显著的区别是一张更宽敞的床。这让欧比旺怀疑自己并不是这间屋子里唯一一位多愁善感的傻瓜。

再次住进绝地圣殿既带来了快乐也伴随着痛苦。痛苦依然存在，但欧比旺松了一口气，因为圣殿里尸横遍地的画面不再是他对这里最后的记忆。圣殿里出奇的宁静，和之前的情况没有什么不同。当然，原力中活跃着的几百个存在带来的安慰感不复存在，但这座古老的建筑似乎自己就散发着原力，抚慰着欧比旺的痛苦。

欧比旺一直担心被屠杀的绝地武士团会给圣殿烙上永久性的创伤，但事实似乎并非如此。墙壁已经不再散发出死亡和痛苦的气息，黑暗的气息不再萦绕于此。欧比旺对此既欣慰又不安。他原本以为，圣殿会因为这里发生的事情而被永远玷污。

当他把这个想法告诉安纳金时，西斯报以嘲笑。"你亲自教导我这座建筑古老的历史。它经历了数百次的战争和瘟疫。从长远来看，几百人的死亡改变不了什么。"

欧比旺无法否认这一观点，但安纳金在这个话题上轻率的态度让他相当生气。

“ _难道你一点也不感到困扰吗？_ _"_ _他双手交叉抱在胸前。_ _"_ _生活在一个你杀害那么多无辜生命的地方？”_ _  
__有那么一会儿，安纳金移开了视线，接着，他盯着欧比旺的眼睛，金色的双眼异常严肃。“即使这的确让我感到困扰——我并没有说我感到了困扰——这也是我的负担，不是你的，欧比旺。”_ _  
__欧比旺若有所思地看着他。他早就怀疑居住在圣殿是出于安纳金某种扭曲的自我惩罚，但这是安纳金拒绝谈论的事情之一。_ _  
__欧比旺吞咽下自己的不安。_ _"_ _作为你的老师，我——_ _"  
“_ _不应对我所做的一切负责。_ _"_ _安纳金猛地瞪了他一眼。_ _"_ _别误会，师傅：有些事情你绝对有错，但我杀害一群幼徒——他们无论如何都会被克隆人杀死——不是其中之一。如果这能安慰到你，我给予他们迅速、毫无痛苦的死亡，他们不会从别人那里得到这个。_ _"_

有关这个话题的讨论就此告一段落。

欧比旺已经学会了释怀。他不再是从前的那个绝地大师。他很清楚自己选择同床共枕的人是谁。虽然他称呼对方为安纳金，但欧比旺没有自欺欺人地认为那不是维达：他确凿无疑地就是维达。只是因为他......对欧比旺更加温柔，并不能让他得到救赎，也不能免除他的罪行。他是个西斯尊主。

但欧比旺依旧爱恋着他。

他曾试图将这种爱从灵魂中剔除出去，试图说服自己在和敌人同床异梦，为的是执行某个背叛对方的计划，但扪心自问，欧比旺知道真相：他一直爱着安纳金·天行者，并将永远爱他，无论对方是西斯还是绝地。他既没有能力杀死他，也没有能力背叛他。

他 _能做到的_ _事情_ 是尽量软化安纳金心中的块垒。安纳金是个西斯，但他仍然能对感情和温暖做出回应，尤其渴望 _来自欧比旺_ 的感情和温暖。欧比旺能让安纳金平静下来，并在其他任何方式都宣告失败时，改变他的想法。

起初这让欧比旺困扰，但他已经接受了这个事实。

毕竟，他不是唯一一个意识到他对安纳金的影响力的人：HoloNet上的大多数人都赞同这个观点。

事实上，安纳金作为皇帝的受欢迎程度，很大程度上要归功于欧比旺在每次公开活动中都站在他的右侧。声名远播的谈判专家和模范绝地对新皇帝的亲近，似乎极大地削弱了少数仍在进行的，针对帝国的叛乱。相较于西迪厄斯的统治，安纳金的怀柔政策当然也帮了不少忙——很少有人知道他曾是达斯·维达这一事实也有所助益。就绝大多数人所知，安纳金·天行者和欧比旺·肯诺比击败了腐朽的皇帝，"无畏英雄"为了保障"银河系的利益"，接替了皇帝的角色。少数知道真相的人主动或被动地沉默不语——安纳金在这件事上不留情面，绝不容许背叛。

当然，幸存的绝地武士知道真相。他们是欧比旺最害怕面对的人，罪恶感在夜晚把他活生生地吞噬。他做的事情正确吗？的确，由于他的影响，安纳金的行为大多是理智温和而非残忍的，但这能为欧比旺背叛绝地信条，帮助西斯尊主的行为辩解吗？

通讯器的提示音让欧比旺浑身一僵。他瞥了一眼，确认这就是等待几个月的信息。

欧比旺悄无声息地翻身下床。

即便在安纳金移开视线之后，他的身体依然以一种愉快的方式酸痛着。他伸了个懒腰，努力甩掉重新溜回床上，蜷缩在安纳金怀里，无视自己哔哔作响的通讯器这一冲动。

不，他不得不这么做。他需要这样做。

向熟睡的爱人投去最后一瞥之后，欧比旺穿上长袍，把光剑别在腰带上。他不认为自己会用到它——希望如此——但上次他手无寸铁地离开皇宫惹来了安纳金的勃然大怒。

他蹑手蹑脚地离开卧室。外面的两个卫兵向他鞠躬。

欧比旺曾经无数次地试图阻止他们这样做，但收效甚微；不知为何，宫里的每个人都把他当成......当成皇帝的丈夫。

凭良心说，基于欧比旺对安纳金的影响力如此明显，任何人都会轻易得出这样的结论。遇到飞来横祸时，每一个人，甚至包括那些政客，都会先来寻求欧比旺的帮助，希望他能软化即将到来的严惩，让他们免于皇帝的愤怒。这既让欧比旺恼怒，又不免使他发笑。。

侍卫们对他极为尊重，也可能是因为欧比旺负责皇宫的安保，需要和他们紧密合作——这也是为什么偷偷离开戒备森严的皇宫对欧比旺来说无比容易的原因。

他红润的皮肤在夜色下逐渐变得凉爽。

欧比旺走得很快，想在安纳金醒来之前就回到床上。他很惊讶自己竟然还没有回到床上——安纳金平时在睡梦中都搂着他，就像欧比旺是他最喜欢的毛绒玩具一样，每当欧比旺不在怀中时，安纳金第二天的心情无疑会糟糕透顶。

欧比旺发现这个念头让自己因为喜爱之情而微笑。万一全息网上有人爆料，帝国最重要的决定往往取决于他们皇帝的睡眠拥抱质量。欧比旺的眷恋对于安纳金来说就像一剂强效的药物，他似乎永远无法摄取足够的剂量。当他们在性爱之后互相拥抱温存时，安纳金几乎什么都会答应。这种对银河系中最强大、最危险的人的影响力，常常让欧比旺感到责任重大——这也是一件珍贵的礼物。

“相当好，你看起来。欧比旺”

欧比旺愣住，停下了脚步。他环顾漆黑的小巷，幸运的是除了那个小小，凝视着他的身影之外，这里似乎并没有其他人在场。

他吞了口水，对上年长绝地的视线。

“尤达大师，”他鞠了一躬。“感谢您同意和我见面。我明白...我明白您来到这里承担着巨大的风险，但我发誓，倘若您被捕，我会保护您。”

尤达大师嗯了一声。“对自己的影响力很有信心，你的确。”

欧比旺涨红了脸，突然敏锐地意识到安纳金的味道还紧密地附着在他身上——还有性爱的气味。他怀疑尤达大师是否也能闻到。如果尤达大师知道他在刚才的几个小时之内，都在和那个在绝地武士团的覆灭中起到关键作用的人做爱。

即使尤达什么都没有闻出来，他也一定能看到欧比旺脖子上的吻痕。欧比旺强忍用手捂住它们的冲动。

“我会努力保护您。”欧比旺垂下目光。“但安纳——皇帝的行为偶尔可以称得上无法预测。”

尤达大师嗤之以鼻。“他的名字，你畏惧提起。他的名字，我十分清楚。”一阵沉默不语。“惭愧，你感到。你的内疚，我察觉到。”

欧比旺短促地点头，依然无法直视对方。

尤达用拐杖轻轻抽了一下他的脚踝。“赦免你的罪过，你寻求这个吗？”

欧比旺畏缩了。“我......我不知道，大师。我知道我不配得到这个。我的错误导致了——”

“无稽！”尤达又给了他一下。“已经知晓，你如今，你面前的道路有多么错误。来自我的宽赦，你无法获得，已经心知肚明，你前来时。"尤达犀利地看了他一眼，似乎穿透了所有的秘密。"选边站，你已经完成。已经决定，你想成为的人，不是吗？"

欧比旺的心跳越发急促。“我不明白您的意思，大师。”

尤达的双眼如同直视着他的灵魂。“如果我要求你背叛年轻的天行者，你愿意吗？”

欧比旺舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。他想象着先是亲吻安纳金，紧接着在背后刺他一剑。他想象着趁着对方熟睡之时杀死他，安纳金当时正因为信任而蜷缩在他身边。他想象着做一件让安纳金恨他的事（ _ **我恨你！**_ ）——不，他不能想象这个。他做不到，不管这是好是坏。他无法再做一次。他再也做不到了。

“我做不到，大师。”欧比旺沉静地说道。“我很抱歉。”

尤达大师只是看了他很久，然后点了点头，转身离开。

"他是因为受人操纵才堕落的！。"欧比旺脱口而出，他需要把这个事实喊出来。"西迪厄斯从童年就开始操纵安纳金，就在我们的眼皮子底下，向他的思想里里灌满了毒药和怀疑——而我们在不知不觉中证实了这些疑惑，因为我们表现得像是一群伪君子！大人犯下的错误能怪罪于一个孩子吗？长老们因为毫无根据的怀疑和不信任把他推向了帕尔帕庭。您和绝地议会制造了一个自我实现的预言！"欧比旺强迫自己停下来，深吸一口气，他已经为自己的激动感到羞愧，但同时高兴自己终于说出了实话。

一时之间，只有沉默。

接着，尤达大师的双肩垮了下去。他回过头来看着欧比旺，目光暗淡而忧郁。“错误，我们都曾犯过。改变过去，无法做到，无论你我，愚蠢的，绝地武士团曾经是。误入歧途。骄傲。堕落。因为错误而付出代价，我们已经。执着于过去,我们不能。放手，你应该。欧比旺。”

欧比旺瞪着对方。"您是什么意思，大师？"他低声问道，无法相信自己亲耳听见的话。他的理解是正确的吗？

“你不需要我的赦免。”尤达看着他的目光里有无尽的悲伤。”太多的错误，我犯下。对任何人的赦免，我都无法给予。回归流放，我必须。失败，我已经。但更多的善事，你仍旧能够做到。更接近平衡，现在的原力。你的指引，他需要。他的依恋，这个世界也许能从中获救。”

欧比旺仍然瞪着对方。  
“谢谢您，大师，”他最终低声回答，感激让他的喉咙发紧。“愿原力与你同在，尤达大师。”

尤达大师意味深长地看着他。“愿原力与你同在，我徒孙的徒弟。”

紧接着，他离开了，欧比旺孤零零地站在巷子里。

“好吧，我可算是大开眼界：绿色的小矮人居然也会承认自己是错误的。”

欧比旺全身紧绷，接着叹了口气，放松下来。"你来这里多久了，安纳金？"

他感觉到安纳金停止遮掩原力印记。

然后，有力的双手握住欧比旺的臀部，把他紧紧压在结实的胸膛上。“从一开始。”安纳金回答。“你应该更谨慎一点，欧比旺。你的警惕心不够。”

“你允许尤达大师离开了，”欧比旺感到困惑不解。

安纳金的把脸埋在欧比旺的颈窝。“原力啊，你闻起来真美好，我甚至可以把你吞下去。”

欧比旺试图忽略自己酥麻的皮肤，以及席卷全身的，熟悉的热量。“你允许尤达大师离开了。”他疑惑地重复道。

安纳金嗤笑一声，依旧依偎在他的颈部。“这个老糊涂对我来说毫无用处。虽然他的确有用过那么一次。现在你大概终于不会因为和我在一起而感到内疚了。”

欧比旺张口，又闭上，他无法否认这个。

安纳金说得没错。长久以来的第一次，他居然能够坦然地面对自己的感情，而又免受罪恶感的折磨。尤达大师也许认为欧比旺不需要他的赦免，但那些话语依旧对他来说意义非凡。它们终于缓解了一年来压在他身上的内疚和羞耻感。他们都曾铸成大错，这些过错的后果如影随形地伴随着他们往后的生活。来自尤达大师犹豫的、甚至有点不情愿的许可，允许他在未来依照自己的心意行事，这对他来说就像是整个世界那么重要。

欧比旺轻柔地笑了，他的头重新靠回安纳金的肩上，看着繁星点点的夜空。"我爱你，安纳金。"

站在他背后的安纳金身体绷紧了，紧接着他的双臂将欧比旺压在胸前，如此用力，几乎让欧比旺感到疼痛。他冲着欧比旺的脖子笑出声，原力因为他的幸福和快乐而闪烁着。"好吧，我会取消对尤达的悬赏。"他说，吻着欧比旺的脖子。

“皇帝陛下真是宽宏大量，”欧比旺干巴巴地评论，但他的嘴角带着微笑，胸口因为某种和幸福极为相似的情绪而感到轻盈。“那其他幸存的绝地呢？”

“现在你开始得寸进尺了，欧比旺。”安纳金评论，但这话在他虔诚地亲吻欧比旺的脖子时听起来没什么说服力。“该死的，我想住进你的皮肤下面。”

欧比旺闭上眼睛，微微一笑，沉浸在充满原力纽带的，饥渴、充满占有欲的爱慕中。

他知道未来并非一帆风顺。有时他将会怀疑做过的选择，认为自己是昏了头。有时他们会因为彼此而感到痛苦和愤怒。伤口会因为伤痛的回忆而被重新撕裂。有朝一日，欧比旺需要告诉安纳金帕德梅留下了一双儿女——直到他能够完全断定安纳金的精神状态适合抚养他们的时候——而安纳金无疑会因为谎言而向他大发雷霆。

但此时此刻，当安纳金在科洛桑卫星的光芒下虔诚地亲吻他的颈部时，欧比旺知道这些事情只会是暂时的挫折， _ **没有什么**_ 能真正让他们分开。

如果他们能在穆斯塔法的决斗之后达成和解，他们大概能在任何分歧之后达成和解。

欧比旺时常想起平行宇宙的他们，想起那里的本和安纳金，那个不再是西斯的安纳金。这让他充满希望，安纳金在未来可能会倾向于灰色原力。而知道平行宇宙的存在，他和安纳金在另一个世界做出了更好的选择，这仍旧让他感到无比的欣慰。

也许在另一个宇宙，一个更加幸运而幸福的世界，某个欧比旺·肯诺比设法阻止了安纳金的堕落。也许在这个宇宙中，绝地武士团依然存在，而且发展蓬勃。欧比旺衷心希望这是真的。

但倘若他正视自己的内心，他承认自己对目前的生活…...十分满足。这种幸福也许是自私的，是绝地武士应当摒弃的，但欧比旺无法改变他的感受，无法消除他在感受到来自安纳金爱意时的喜悦。

他从未感到如此被珍视。

欧比旺睁开眼睛，转过身去。他对上安纳金的双眼，金色让他伤感地笑了，他发现自己甚至不再怀念它们原本的蓝颜色。他已经开始接受——接受安纳金现在的样子，接受他所有的缺点，来自黑暗面的影响。

"怎么啦？"安纳金多半注意到了他的异样。

"没什么。"欧比旺轻声说。“你是因为觉得我会背叛你，所以才跟着我的吗？”

安纳金用手指缠绕着欧比旺的头发："不，我以为......"他抿着嘴唇，下意识收紧了手指。"我以为你想要离开。你 _ **不准**_ 离开我。"

欧比旺差点翻了个白眼。作为一个冷酷无情的西斯尊主，安纳金时不时就会陷入严重的不安全感和恐惧之中，并以粗暴的举动和要求掩饰掩饰这些情绪。实话实说，这幼稚得可笑，由于他们之间的纽带，察觉他的情绪对于欧比旺来说就像阅读一本打开的书。

"我即使在梦里都不会这么干，安纳金。"他挖苦道。“总得有人保证你不会因为发脾气而炸掉整个星球。”

安纳金咧嘴坏笑，他总是如此反复无常。他用自己的额头抵住欧比旺。“这可是个艰苦的工作，欧比旺。你确定你能胜任这个任务吗？”

欧比旺轻笑着用手指理顺安纳金的卷发。"哦，我很确定。我曾经有一位桀骜不驯的学徒。我向你保证，我可以处理任何和你相关的突发情况。那位前任学徒让我对此准备充分。"

“他是这样的人吗？”安纳金呢喃，他们的鼻息缠绕着。

“他的确是的。”

他们在沉默中互相依靠了一会儿，嘴唇之间的距离不到一个发丝的粗细，就这样沉醉在彼此的气息之中，情绪在 _ **安慰——需求——渴望**_ 之间漂浮。

“我爱你。”安纳金忽然用一种激烈而紧张的声音宣誓，人们多半会用这种声音说 _ **我恨你**_ 。他的双臂紧紧地环住欧比旺。"你不准离开我。你要是离开我，我就杀了你。但是我也不允许你死掉。"

“永远是那么浪漫，安纳金。”欧比旺被逗笑了，他感到自己愚昧的心中充满宁静的喜悦。他曾以为安纳金是爱他的——他并非无知无觉——但他从没想过达斯·维达能够大声承认这种可能被认为是软弱的情绪。亲耳听闻对方的剖白让他内心的某些东西融化了，尽管安纳金的表白听起来有点可怕。

他的嘴唇轻柔地抚过安纳金的嘴唇。“我们回去吧，亲爱的人。”

安纳金那端的纽带因为爱慕而充斥着强烈的快乐。他缠住欧比旺的手指，用力捏了捏。"迫不及待想要回到你的身体里去。"他粗哑地回复，拉着欧比旺往宫殿里走。

"你就是要毁掉这一刻，不是吗？"欧比旺翻了翻白眼。

安纳金笑了笑，更加用力地拉着他，径直跑向皇宫。

欧比旺紧随其后，暗暗发笑，但难以抑制内心的喜爱。有时候安纳金显得如此年轻。他的确很年轻。他才二十七岁，而这件事很容易就会被忘记。

“你是怎么联系上尤达的？”安纳金突然问道。“你能够…...你能够找到阿索卡吗？”

欧比旺看着他，看着安纳金试图掩饰但并未成功的热切。欧比旺若有所思地哼了一声。“也许吧。”他轻轻地补充道：“但她可能不希望被人找到，安纳金。”

安纳金的下巴绷紧了。他把欧比旺的手攥得更紧了些。“但她也可能想要被找到。”

“或许如此。”欧比旺附和道，看着数以万计的星辰。

阿索卡就在某一颗上。年幼的卢克和莱雅也是如此。

有朝一日，也许…...

原力向他低语，大家有朝一日终会团聚，但他们不必着急。

毕竟，他们有的是时间。

在这样的时刻，他无法让自己相信这些翻天覆地的变化发生在短短一年之内。一年以前，安纳金是一个除了痛苦、仇恨和折磨之外一无所知的杀人机器，机器甚至都比他更像个活人。一年以前，欧比旺是一个苟且偷生，迅速衰老的隐居者，失去了所有的希望。

如今回想起来，达斯·维达和年迈的本如同一个梦境，不过是噩梦而已。

现在他们年轻而健康，他们的心跳再一次和对方同步，他们之间的纽带比以往任何时刻都要紧密，他们又变回了安纳金和欧比旺。

这样的平静，这样的幸福或许是自私的，但欧比旺没办法让自己去在意这个。

他用整个前半生为共和国和绝地武士团尽忠职守，一次又一次地付出，弃绝爱情和个人幸福，但终究还是失去了一切，眼睁睁地看着整个世界和自己最爱的人化为灰烬。

这一次，他要试着自私一点。这一次，他会执着于自己的爱人，并用全部的能力去爱他。

“快点儿，欧比旺，天已经亮了。”安纳金加快了步伐。

欧比旺温柔地笑着，让安纳金拉着他向家走去，他们的手指就像他们在原力中的存在一样紧紧纠缠在一起。

晨光熹微。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> [1] 鼬鼠：原文Schutta。Wookieepedia的词条解释为Ryloth星球上，一种类似鼬的，繁殖能力很强的原生动物。在Twi‘lek文化中是一种针对智慧生物的，羞辱性的称呼。本词条暂时没有对应的中文。词条链接见：https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Schutta
> 
> 翻译吐槽：王老师注视沉睡阿鸡的画面请自行对标《甄嬛传》。


End file.
